Only When It Rains
by Witka
Summary: A mysterious woman asks Vincent to take care of her child but someone else wants the baby, someone willing to go to extreme measures. Will Vincent discover who is after his charge? Will Vincent learn how to properly diaper a baby? *NEW CHAPTERS!*
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

You can tell much about a place through seemingly trivial things. Like the rain. In some places it's greasy, falling in a grim drizzle. Some places it's wet, falling from leaden clouds. It's warm other places and when it falls you feel refreshed has if the rain rejuvenated your spirit. Then there's the rain that falls hard and is so cold and brutal that your skin stings then slowly goes numb. In fact, everything goes numb, even your soul. It's this rain that causes despair, depression, and death. 

It was this type of rain that had descended on the Nibel Mountains. Lightning broke the sky, shattering the stillness to hundreds of shards. The light it gave threw the mountains into stark relief. It also showed the young woman running down a path. She looked frantic and her clothes were so soaked they had molded to her body. She was hunched over, using her body to shield the small bundle she held tightly from the cruel rain. She slipped and slid, her feet not finding purchase on the path that had almost entirely disappeared. Swept away like the woman feared she would be. 

Beneath the tremendous crash of thunder a smaller more plaintive sound could be heard. Someone was crying, but their tears and cries were all swallowed and combined with the storm. 

Her eyes were wild and anxious has if expecting an attack at any moment. The sick words of a man she had once trusted rushed back to her. "You can see the child" he'd said. "Only when it rains." His acidic laugh followed her has she ran through the mountains. He was going to move his whole twisted project to another, more secure, location soon. She was sure there it wouldn't rain... 

At last, far below her, she saw, between the slashing, dagger-like rain, the yellow twinkling lights of a town. They looked so warm...so welcoming to the nearly frozen and delirious woman. Clutching the bundle tighter to her chest she descended down the slippery path. There had to be some place down there she could hide. Hide from that evil, vindictive madman. 

The first building she saw was a giant, old mansion. She stumbled down the road, the torrents of rain lashing her frozen limbs has if it were trying to pulls her back to that evil place. But she wouldn't let it. She doggedly marched on, even has she felt herself getting more numb. Blackness nibbled at her vision as she forced her exhausted body farther than it wanted to go. She clutched the bundle tightly to her chest. Her arms were cramped and frozen in that position. 

The mansion was huge and surrounded by a slowly deteriorating stone wall. There was a heavy metal gate blocking the drive up to the old house. The mud was slick almost liquid and flowed down the hill, washing over the women's feet. The house seemed to mock her from its hill, daring her to tempt its gates. 

She reached the gate at last and tried desperately to open it with her meager strength. She threw her shoulder and back against it roughly trying to get it to open. But she had been running for a very long time and her body could barely stand. There was a slight groans from the hinges of the gate has it gave barely an inch. Her whole body started to tremble from the cold wetness all around her. The exhaustion was starting to catch her, but the bundle still clutched in her stiff, numbed arms forced her to go on. She contorted and squeezed her aching body through the gate. She was careful not to disturb the bundle too much and doubly sure she didn't hurt it.

She raced up the path has fast as her weary legs could carry her. It was a stone drive so the mud was less slick and the ground more stable. She raced onto the verandah, taking shelter from the rain under the overhang. But the storm wouldn't be denied. A harsh wind blew throwing the stinging rain at her again. Slumped against the doorway the woman barely had the energy to lift her arm to pound on the door. Then every last once of energy drained from her, and the exhaustion caught her. She slumped against the door, her eyes closing. 

Another lightning bolt ripped the sky to pieces, the harsh light outlining her figure as is slumped still standing against the door. In the silence before the tremendous crash, clear as day, a baby's cry was heard. It came from the bundle in the women's still clenched arms. Then the thunder swallowed the scream...or maybe it mimicked the pitiful cry. 


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter 1

Vincent stood in the crypt of the old ShinRa mansion. His red eyes stared dully at the empty coffin where he had slept for so many years. Even now he wondered if being awoken by Cloud and his friends has been a blessing or an even crueler joke dealt to him by eternal fate. 

Still, he couldn't say he regretted what had happened. He'd been able to assuage a very small part of his grief and guilt about Lucretia's death... not that he ever could or would forgive himself. He was a man who had once been able to kill at the drop of a hat and feel nothing. Even know he could kill just has easily. Yet, the grief and guilt, whether earned or not, haunted him every waking moment. 

Five years had passed since they'd destroyed Hojo and his cursed son Sephiroth. Five lonely years in which Vincent had wandered without a direction. He knew the others from the group had returned to their various homes. But Vincent had no home. He hadn't had one in a long time. 

So Vincent, quite arguably the most displaced man alive, had wandered the world he'd been out of touch with for so long. Now his ceaseless footsteps has brought him back to Nibelheim. Back to where his nightmare had begun. 

He hadn't wanted to come here. He had too many memories here...memories of Lucretia, the experiment... her death. To everyone else he was stoic, unemotional and cold. He had long ago stopped thinking about himself as human in anyway. Except for maybe the horrible soul-killing grief and guilt he carried. But that didn't mean he enjoyed opening old wounds. 

His red eyes traced the coffin for a moment in silence. Slowly he walked forward, his heavy, metal, pointed boot making a faint clicking on the barren stones. He ran his gloved hand over the coffin, his bed and prison for so long. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking back. It was hard and wooden. Cold and tight. No room to move hardly any air to breathe. It was the closest he'd ever come to actual death... 

Vincent didn't let his revelry last long. With a heave he overturned the coffin, listening to it crash hollowly to the ground. It had silently taunted him from the moment he'd seen it again. Taunted him to crawl back in and close the lid. But he refused to fall into that bleak, horrendous, deathlike state ever again. He'd done it once before and people had suffered. He wouldn't go back. 

With that thought he turned on his heel and silently left the crypt that used to be his personal hell. He closed the door grating and locked it tight. Cloud had given him the key a long time ago and he'd held onto it for reasons he hadn't understood. But that didn't matter now. Vincent Valentine was done with Nibelheim, the ShinRa mansion and the dark, dank crypt. He turned and started to walk up the hallway towards the stairs. He didn't even bother glancing at the library. Only more awful memories laid there. Besides there was nothing of value for him left there anymore. 

He slowly trekked up the spiraling stairway lost in his own thoughts. He was tired mentally but not physically. The visit to his former place of rest had tired him because it had reminded him of what he had been, what he had lost, and his separation from the world. He dragged his mind from that and focused on his current plan, which was to leave Nibelheim and never look back. He never wished to see the wretchedly small town again. He planned to trek through the mountains to Rocket Town and visit his closest friend from the insane adventure of five years ago, Cid. 

Vincent was walking along the hallway towards the stairs, his mind lost in contemplation. His arms, both metallic and flesh, were crossed over his chest. He ambled towards the stairs in no apparent rush, his mind very far from the present. A sudden mad pounding on the front door was so entirely unexpected that it was enough to make the stoic and infallible ex-Turk jump. Vincent paused wondering if he's just imagined the pounding. But then his sharpened ears heard a plaintive wail before another horrendous crash of lightning obliterated all sound. 

While down in the crypt who knew how long, he hadn't seen, noticed or felt the storm rage up. Now he saw it brutally lash at the house without mercy. It attacked and ravished everything has if the mansion's mere existence angered it. That is dared to stand before its wraith. And someone was outside in it. 

Without another thought Vincent ran down the first flight of steps. He by-passed the other curved stairway simply jumping down to the floor. He landed silently, instantly running towards the door. 

When he reached the large wooden door her grabbed the knob and pulled it open. Another streak of lightning slashed the sky ripping it easily. In the moment of nearly blinding light he saw a woman slumped against the doorframe. She had a wiggling bundle tightly clamped in her arms and drawn almost painfully close to her chest. 

Vincent's cold stoic face never registered any surprise even though he felt a great deal. Even when the woman's body tumbled foreword towards him. Reflexively Vincent held up his arms and caught her easily. He dragged the limp woman inside. He could feel how almost painful thin and frail she was. Her skin was almost deathly cold and wet, he could feel it through his clothing. He gently laid her down on the front carpet, making sure she was still alive and not frozen. 

Quickly he dashed back to the door, slamming it shut tightly. The entire entryway was cold and wet now. The storm and rain had tried to follow the poor woman inside the old, gloomy house. Even as Vincent's red eyes coolly surveyed the unconscious trembling woman on the floor the rain howled with greater fury. It buffeted the windows and doors searching for entrance enraged that someone had dared to take its prey from it. 

Vincent calmly walked over and looked down at the nearly frozen woman who had seemed to appear out of nowhere. In the light of the lamps he could see the woman much more clearly. She had long, golden hair that was now plastered to her head in long ringlets. Her skin was almost white, no doubt from the cold. Her tattered clothing was so water logged it had molded to her entire body, revealing every curve she had. 

His red eyes skimmed over her has he contemplated how this woman had ended up in the rain the old ShinRa mansion. She evidently wasn't a local villager because they all still avoided the house. And if she was from Nibelheim why hadn't she sought shelter and help down there? They would have no doubt helped her. He was rudely snapped out of his brooding thoughts by a piercing cry. His blood colored eyes shifted to the clothe bundle the woman clutched woodenly. 

He dropped to one knee heedless of the cold water it landed in. He placed his gloved hand on the bundle and carefully removed the young woman's arms with his claw. Once it was free he stood up holding the small bundle in his hand. It was an unassuming, white woolen blanket that was sopping wet. He used his claw to gingerly peel back the wet blanket. There were several holes in the blanket but Vincent didn't know what caused them. Underneath the first blanket there was a wet fluffy pink one. In one corner her saw an unusual symbol embroidered. He squinted, the symbol vaguely familiar, but he couldn't remembered where he had seen it before. His eyes widened when he felt the blanket suddenly wriggle. He quickly peeled back the second blanket and blinked in astonishment when he saw what the woman had clutched so tightly. 

There, in his hand, he held a small and loudly squealing baby of no more than a few months. For a moment Vincent merely blink. He peered cautiously at the child. It had soft green eyes and platinum blonde hair falling in soft ringlets. The child was wet, its meager shield of blankets little protection against the driving rain. The child, upon seeing the man with the long black hair held back by a red bandana and blood red eyes peering at it, it burst into new sobs. 

Vincent was a very educated man. He could converse on innumerable subjects and could hold his own quite well. He had hardly in his long life felt at a loss in any situation. But, holding a squalling child whose (he assumed) mother was passed out on the rug, Vincent realized he didn't know what to do. He was quite simply...flabbergasted. 

"Uh ok... calm down baby... don't cry... everything's ok..." His attempts to calm down the baby only seemed to make it squawk more. He tried to rock it or bounce it but the cries only became more hysterical. 

With a heavy sigh Vincent shifted the child to the crook of his elbow, giving up any attempt to soothe it. He leaned down and grasped the unconscious woman's shirt in his claw and effortlessly flipped her over onto his shoulder. He walked up the stairs, barely hindered by the weight he carried. He turned into the first bedroom her saw, dumping the woman on the bed and setting the baby on a chair where it squawked more. 

He started a fire in the old grate before walking over to the woman. Already her skin had started to burn with fever. Vincent quickly and efficiently removed her soaked clothes. and wrapped her up in a blanket. He picked her up using his metal arm to support her back his other arm under her knees. He gently set her down by the warm fire so that it would start to thaw out her frozen limbs. She still trembled all over. Next, Vincent walked over to the chair and picked up the baby, who had, by now, stopped crying, too exhausted to continue. He removed the last blanket and the child's dirty and damp jumper. It stank of human excrement, making his face wrinkle in disgust. He turned away from the baby girl as he tossed the soiled clothing away. 

He quickly wrapped her up in another blanket and walked over to the fire, dragging a chair with him. He sat down cradling, the exhausted baby in his arms. At least the damn thing stopped crying, Vincent thought. He watched the fire idly, every so often glancing at the sleeping baby and her still unconscious mother. The fire had done the poor woman good. She was slowly starting to regain color but her eyes never opened. And no discernible emotion flickered across Vincent's calm, aloof face. Soon the woman was devoured by her fever. She thrashed on the ground and the storm, almost as if it were mimicking her, lashed out with renewed fury. 

Vincent just watched, calm and collected, from his chair, still holding the baby. Soon she started to babble but it was so fast and nonsensical, as to baffle the mind. Also the storm crashed, trying to drown out her frantic words. Through all the din Vincent was only able to make out one phrase that she constantly repeated. "Only when it rains... Only when it rains." 

A frown creased Vincent's brow has he listened. Slowly he stood up, quietly walking over to the bed where he gently laid the sleeping girl down. Mercifully, she didn't wake up and start crying. He then strode back to the fireplace and knelt by the woman. He loosened the blanket from her fevered body. 

If Vincent had really looked (or even thought like that) he would surely have noticed how beautiful the woman was. Her hair shown in the firelight which it gave it red highlights. Her skin was pale, smooth, and virtually flawless. Her body was slim and curved correctly everywhere. Her face was almost angelic except that it was twisted in horrible pain. 

Vincent only knelt their watching her fevered face, straining his ears to her ravings. Still all he could make out was that garbled phrase 'only when it rains'. Its meaning was entirely lost on him. Everything else she said was swallowed by the storm or just garbled mutterings. 

He pulled off his glove and rested his on her forehead. It was burning up and he knew then that she would never survive more than a day. He stayed by her through the night, doing what little her could to ease her pain. And still the storm raged on. 

Finally as the storm slowly started to die down the woman made a last desperate grasp for her sanity. She opened magnetic violet eyes, fixing them on the silent, brooding and stoic man kneeling next to her. She weakly reached out and clutched his shirt attempting to bring him closer. Obliging he leaned closer to her has she spoke weakly. 

"Take...Take care of my baby...Don't let him take her back. Back for tests. Promise..." It as such a sad, pitiful wish. The last wish of a desperate dying woman who'd run a long way to make sure her baby escaped her fate. 

Silently, Vincent nodded to her request. He fixed his red eyes on her own violet ones making it known to her that he would keep her baby save no matter what. With a slight smile she dropped her hand and closed her eyes. 

Outside their was a tremendous crash and a blinding flash. The baby awoke with a scream and when Vincent could at last refocused his eyes he saw the woman had died of her own fever. She looked peaceful in death, as though she had found rest. He gently pulled the blanket over her before her stood up. He walked over and gingerly picked up the squalling girl. He didn't know how to comfort this orphaned babe that was now his responsibility. Outside the storm quieted as though satiated. It had at last claimed it's victim. 


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter 2

The morning was almost too calm compared to the fury of the night before. Everything was dripping wet, but the sun rose almost blindingly bright, as if reminding people that there as always a new start waiting after every storm. 

Vincent watched the sun rise over the town glaringly brilliant after the dark chaos of last night. Its rays instantly turned every droplet of water to glittering diamonds. But the beauty and majesty of the display was lost on him. His mind was focused more on what had happened last night. Another young mother had died in the ShinRa mansion. To think of it as cursed wouldn't be beyond possibility. Vincent never even knew the name of the woman who had died and whose child he had said he would protect and take care of. 

Slowly, Vincent turned from the window and the marvelous display of nature's new start. He let the dingy curtain fall back, blotting out the wonder. He still had no idea how you took care of a young child. It hadn't been included in his training with the Turks. Every wail and shriek made him cringe and want to cover his ears. 

Once the sun was up Vincent carefully lifted up the woman's cold, dead body. He'd placed her now dried clothes back on to give her some dignity in death. Earlier, he'd brought up one of the coffins from the crypt. The least the poor woman deserved was a decent burial. He prepared a grave and carried her out to it, gently laying her in the coffin before closing the lid. There was nothing fancy or even sad about it. Just a heavy air of solemnity that radiated from him. He never whispered a prayer, (he didn't know any) and his cold face never showed any remorse or sadness. He left only a circular pile of stones to mark her place of rest. 

Vincent had searched the whole house and found several more blankets. He stuffed them into the leather bad he carried with him, arranging them so they formed a nest. He strapped the well-worn sack over his shoulder. Next, her picked up his burgundy cape and swirled it around his shoulders. He buttoned the snaps and buckles without even a thought, making sure they were secure. His clothing was all black (like that ever changed). He wore a heavy woolen shirt with both sleeves rolled up and black jeans. His black leather boots reached almost to his knees. The cape, however, was the one article of clothing that never changed. Though by now time was starting to leave its indelible mark. It was worn, and starting to fade. The hem to had begun to fray, yet it still managed to retain its color. He wasn't ready to part with it. It held too much meaning. Once fastened and his arm down, it fell over his left shoulder, concealing the bag entirely. 

He peered down at the baby for a moment. He hadn't moved her much since he'd laid her on the bed. She was still wrapped in the blanket, even though by now it was soiled. She stared back at him with her large sea-green eyes, several ringlets of platinum hair falling across her face. Vincent gently reached down and bushed the hair away, gazing at her young face. Her tiny fist latched onto his finger, tugging lightly. It almost coaxed a smile out of the stoic, ice-faced man. 

He gently scooped up the child and placed it in the nest he'd created in his bag. He had an odd feeling about that baby girl. If you had asked to express it he would have simple said 'I can't'. But inside he had a feeling that the woman he'd just buried had been running from something. And whatever it had been it was after her child too. 

The trek through the Nibel Mountains was harder than he had expected. The previous night's storm had destroyed the paths, nearly washing them away. Vincent plodded along slowly, taking care not to loose his footing. Still, by the afternoon his clothing was splattered in mud and his thick black hair hung in sweaty clumps about his face. 

Perhaps what was most annoying was the baby. She constantly howled and cried. Occasionally, Vincent could feel its tiny hands clutch his cloak; as if the dark, aloof figure could offer some company, some solace to the displaced baby girl. But what could he do? He was more displaced than she was. He didn't know how to comfort her. She could at least cry and scream at the world for what it had done to her. He had not even have that release. 

At last, in late afternoon he reached the top a ridge that looked down over the old Mako reactor. He paused there and looked down on it for a silent moment. An odd foreboding crept over him has he watched it silently brood there, his red eyes narrowed perceptibly. The girl had quieted from her place as if she understood that the solemnity of the old place demanded silence. Vincent had never liked that reactor. It was too tied in with his other memories from long ago. Now it only seemed more sinister. A cold wind blew from it, rustling his cape and hair. 

A cold shiver passed through the sullen man. It wasn't just the sight of the reactor that caused it. He felt as though someone was watching him... His quick red eyes searched the area around him but found only bare rock. Still, Vincent would have sworn he's felt eyes on him. With a grunt, he started his descent, eager to leave these dark mountains. He wanted to reach Cid's before nightfall. 

What Vincent couldn't see was that high above him, on the peak of the cliff, there _had_ been a pair of eyes watching him. Eyes that glittered like polished obsidian chips gazed down on him from the shadows. They watched him as he descended down the treacherous hatchback path. They narrowed as a sudden wail was heard from his bag. Vincent muttered something, the eyes sharpened, for they could hear a single word, 'baby'. Stealthily, a shadow detached itself from the others. Silently it ran foreword, along the mountain ridge, always keeping the brooding man in sight. At last it had found its target. Now it had to act...


	4. Chapter Three

****

Chapter 3

With a grunt, Vincent scrambled down the last foothill. He stood now in a large, grassy plain where a cool breeze swept through, ruffling his hair and clothes lightly. Vincent glanced back at the mountains where already new storm clouds were brewing. These seemed more angry than the one's the night before, as if the sight of the lone dark man just beyond its grasp infuriated it beyond belief. 

It was early twilight as Vincent walked across the plain. Far ahead, his keen ruby eyes could see the distant lights of Rocket Town shining. His pace was brusque, his pale arms swinging slightly. The baby (at last) had fallen asleep, so he didn't have that distraction for a while. 

Late twilight was just setting in as Vincent reached the outskirts of the town. His red eyes could discern the evening stars shining dully has he walked through the streets. The street lamps were lit up, acting as artificial stars bravely warding off the enshrouding night. 

Vincent could feel the eyes of the townspeople watching him from their houses. Most towns distrusted strangers, even more so strangers looking like he did. But he didn't let it bother him. They would think what they would without him trying to change their minds. 

Cid's house was easy to locate. It stood partly away from the others, littered with junk and a fenced back lawn. Vincent quickly raked his claw through his tangled black hair before he knocked on the door. 

His keen hearing detected several voices inside. He could hear Cid's voice clearly (mainly because he was shouting). "I'll get the door Shera. It's probably Vinnie anyway." The door opened throwing harsh light onto Vincent's face. He squinted his eyes, momentarily blinded by the brightness. 

"Hey Vinnie!!" Cid's greeting was enthusiastic and warm. He pulled Vincent into a tight embrace, grinning. Vincent has never been a touchy feeling person. So even though quite arguably Cid was his best friend the enthusiastic greeting made him uncomfortable. 

Cid ushered him in, calling fore his assistant Shera to make some tea for them. Vincent unhooked his cap, hanging it on the coat rack. Cid went back over to the table and sat down, propping his feet up again. Almost smiling, Vincent took off his bag and hung it from the coat rack also. 

But, just has he was walking towards the table, there was a loud wail from the bag. Cid blinked, staring wide-eyed at the bag has if God himself had spoken. Vincent just grunted and stormed back to the bag. He reached in his gloved hand and pulled out the bawling baby girl. Cid simply gaped at Vincent standing there scowling darkly at the child he held. It was an almost comical scene. The dark solemn man standing there holding a squalling child in his gloved hand. Unfortunately, no one was laughing. 

"Uh...Vincent is there something you want to tell me?" Cid was still astonished by what he saw before him. 

Vincent glared over at Cid, his red eyes glowering his face showing absolutely no humor. "No Cid. I realize you are implying that it is my child, but it is not." 

Cid, having recovered, simply smirked at his friend. "Well then Vinnie my boy, just exactly _whose_ is it then?" He put his hands behind his head, slumping farther into the seat his blue eyes smirking. 

With another heavy sigh Vincent sat down, still holding the child in his hand. He was loathe to touch it even this much truthfully. (It had soiled itself again!) He started to tell Cid the story of the storm and the woman whose name he never knew. Generally, he never talked much, but Cid, being his closest friend, deserved the full story. But, just has he mentioned the pounding on the door Shera walked in. 

She took on look at the baby in Vincent's gloved hand and squealed. "Oh how adorable! Such an adorable little baby!" She practically snatched the child from Vincent, hugging it tightly. "Oh someone's wet aren't they? Aren't they?" She cooed and babbled around the baby. Truthfully, Vincent found it the most confounding display ever. One minute the woman had calm and collected the next she was babbling nonsense and talking in a ridicules voice all because of a _child_? 

"Ah Shera..." Cid started, nervously watching her, "why don't you look after the kid while me an' Vinnie talk?" There was absolutely no need to ask twice. 

So once Shera had disappeared with the baby (And Vincent noticeably relaxed once she had) he continued the story. By the time he finished Cid was scratching the back of his head in utter perplexion. "OK, so basically this woman, whom you don't know, came busting to the old ShinRa joint. She rants about some guy and asks you to take of her kid? an I right?" 

Vincent nodded slowly, a feeling in his gut telling him he wasn't going to like his friend's reaction. He was right, Cid bolted out of his chair, knocking it over as he towered over the still sitting and calm Vincent. "Are you nuts?!?! Saying you'll take care of a kid you don't even know a damned thing about!! Vincent do you even know _how_ to take care of a child?!" 

Vincent's face remained stoic through out Cid's tirade. Slowly, he shook his head, conceding to his lack of knowledge on that subject. There was a sad trace of truth to Cid's words. He'd already admitted to himself that he knew nothing of children. He couldn't even remembered what it had been like to _be_ a child. Still, he'd said he would take care of the baby and damned if he would back down now. 

With a heavy sigh Cid righted his chair and dropped back down into it. Of course he _knew_ it made no difference to Vincent. His hard sense of dignity and solemnity when it came to vows made it damned impossible for him to realize when he got in over his head. And even when he did he always stubbornly refused to back down. It was so typical of him. 

Cid sighed and gulped down his lukewarm tea. The two of them made an odd pair to be sure. Cid's slouched, scruffy and unkempt appearance contrasted sharply with Vincent's, who always attempted to keep himself neat and presentable (in his own way). But the differences went beyond physical. They were both almost radically different people. Cid had a laid back, gruff, but warmhearted nature. Vincent generally came off as cold and stoic, practically never giving a hint of emotion or what he was really thinking behind those ruby eyes.

Still, both were friends to the end. Somehow, despite almost overwhelming difference, they had remained true friends. Vincent talked with Cid more than he had with anyone else. They talked of any number of subjects. Under the scruffy exterior Cid was a very well educated man. Both could talk for hours on end, discussing, debating, or even, though rarely, arguing. Cid was perhaps the only soul alive who had actually seen Vincent smile. 

Presently, however, neither man felt like smiling. Vincent was lost in a morbid meditation which Cid managed to snap him out of with one well asked question. "What are ya going to do?" Blunt and to the point, exactly how Cid addressed a problem. 

Vincent's face creased into a frown of thought. His mind turned over the question and all of its implications. Indeed, what _would_ he do? The feeling of eyes watching him returned in full force. He let out an unconscious shiver. His skin crawled with the feeling of being hunted. His instinct told him someone, perhaps whoever the woman had run from, was after him and the baby. 

Suddenly Vincent felt it was imperative he see the child right away. He stood up and walked off in the direction Shera had disappeared. He went down a hall vaguely aware of Cid following behind. They found Shera in her bedroom cradling the sleeping baby. She had fashioned a diaper out of some old rags. 

She smiled brightly at them when they walked in. Though it never even touched his cold face Vincent was relieved to see her with the child. "She's an angel Vincent... What's her name?" Shera looked up at them, her glasses slipping down her nose. 

Cid strolled over and examined the baby while Vincent thought. "I don't know. Her mother never referred to her by a name. Just her baby." 

Shera nodded and looked down at the sleeping angelic face. "Well then you should give her a name." 

Vincent paused, thinking for a moment. He'd never anticipated that he'd have to name the thing. And only one name would come to his mind was... "Lucretia." 

It was barely above a whisper, but Cid jumped and stormed over to Vincent, grasping his shoulders. "No! Hell no. You are absolutely _not_ naming that kid after you dead girlfriend, so forget about it." 

Vincent sighed and frowned deeply. He tried not to let what Cid had said affect him. It wasn't meant as an insult to him, he knew, but it had cut deep. It was surprising how the slightest things cut the deepest, leaving the greatest hurt in their wake. He fixed his red gaze on the baby. A few stray ringlets had fallen across her face. He brushed them away, tracing her face gently. She looked to beautiful...angelic... "Lucretia... full of so much light..." Cid was about to say something but Shera glared at him and he held his tongue. 

Author's Note: According to babynames.com the name Lucretia means 'full of light'. I thought it would add a unique twist to the story.


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter 4

Something was watching. They had been watching the house for a long time. They were observing the first rule of the hunt: know your enemy. So they had watched as the man visited his friends. They'd seen the primary target. The child was with the man with the cape. 

The shadow, perched at the window sill, slowly withdrew. Soon the time for battle would come... Obsidian eyes narrowed to glittering slits. Soon the battle would come. 

Vincent couldn't sleep well that night. He tried to read a book but he kept having a strange feeling that something was wrong. It was an uneasy feeling gnawing at his gut. Apparently his uneasiness was shared by at least one person. 

Lucretia wouldn't go to sleep. At first she was just fussy, which Vincent could ignore fairly well. But soon she started to cry. With a sigh, he set down the book he'd been reading. He scooped her up, settling her into the crook of his arm. That seemed to have shocked her enough to make her quiet down. Vincent slumped back down into the chair, adjusting her in his lap. He picked up the book and flipped to the page he was on. 

In his low, deep voice he started to read hoping it would calm her down. "A new source of energy will now become imperative since the halt of Mako energy use. While the reversion to fossil fuel use is ultimately better for the Lifesteream, there is a risk. Unless handled properly it could lead to dangerous levels of pollution.

"Therefore, in this new age, without the ShinRa Mako empire, we need to find a better, more reliable, and long lasting source of energy. The regression to fossil fuels cannot last. At the current rate of consumption we could reach dangerously low levels within a hundred years. 

"Either a better type of fuel must be found or a more efficient means of getting it must be created. It is..." He trailed off, looking down. Lucretia was peacefully sleeping, her head resting on chest.

He slowly set his book down, tightening his flesh arm around her so she was nestled closer to him. He felt the warmth of her little body through his clothing. Watching her sleep so peacefully, so trusting that the person holding her wouldn't let her fall or leave her there alone. It left him in awe and a tiny bit of fear. What if he let that trust, that belief, down? What if he couldn't live up to what would be needed? Expected? What if he failed her has he failed his Lucretia so long ago...? Vincent felt a sudden, almost suffocating, surge of panic. 

Forcibly, he cut off the thoughts before they could continue. Still, the questions lurked in the corners of his mind, unanswered. Cid and Shera said they would help him till he knew how to take care of her. The feeling of something waiting and watching made him uneasy. He felt that he was being hunted...and the hunter was very close. 

He shook his head, causing strands of black hair to fall about his face. There was no one there and most likely no one was watching him. He figured he was getting paranoid in his old age. He was starting to jump at shadows that weren't even there. 

He tilted his head back against the chair, not wanting to move for fear of waking the baby. He closed his ruby eyes, still cradling baby Lucretia. Slowly, the weariness from his hike over the mountains caught up with him and he dosed off. 

Everyone in the house was asleep, even the mice, and the only thing stirring was a shadow. It crept throughout the house, silent, unnoticeable, practically. It moved through the house, investigating each room quietly. Soon it came to the guest room at the end of the hall. 

Without even the hint of a sound the shadow slipping in and looked about the room. The light still shone here, but somehow, the person who was the shadow remained hidden. The shadows in the room seemed almost to embrace the person, pulling it close. 

It studied the figure sleeping in the chair, fixing deadly black eyes on it. It could have retrieved the target now, but that would cause a ruckus and they'd be unable to properly defend. Better to wait. 

The man looked almost peaceful in sleep, long black hair falling back from a distinguished, pale face. He held the baby in his arms protectively. The golden claw shone dully in the light, its deadly, curved fingers highlighted, shining. The scene was touching to be sure, but it didn't affect the creature at all. 

After another minute the shadow withdrew, disappearing as silently as it had appeared. Just exactly from where it had originally came was impossible to tell. The only evidence of the visit was the faint whiff of incense which only the most delicate nose could have detected. 

In his sleep Vincent's very sensitive nose twitched. He thought he could detect a faint whiff of incense but why would there be incense in Cid's house? As long has he had known Cid, his house had always smelled like oil, cigarettes, and dirty socks. So where had the incense come from? Try has he might, Vincent's sleep-fogged mind refused to focus on the odd smell. 

After a minute he managed to crack open one red eyes. He swept it over the room, noting that nothing appeared out of place. He glanced down and found the baby still sleeping soundly against him. So he shrugged it off and adjusted his position, yawning. He must be imagining the smell. Though for the life of him he couldn't remember ever having an imagination before... With another yawn he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. 


	6. Chapter Five

****

Chapter 5

The next time he awoke it was to the sounds and smells of breakfast. He slowly cracked his eyes open and stood up, yawning. He looked down at the baby who had woken up before him and had a lock of black hair in her tiny grasp. She gave it a soft, yet surprisingly strong, tug which made Vincent almost smile. He walked over to the bed and gently set her down, being careful to extract his hair before leaving. 

He walked over to his bag and quickly peeled off his clothes. His body was pale, much like his face, but it was lined with very toned muscle, which was evident on the outside. Always the modest one Vincent quickly changed into a long button up black shirt which he rolled the sleeves up on. He also wore loose black pants which he tucked into his sturdy boots. 

He slowly went back over and picked up Lucretia, He could definitely detect dampness in the makeshift diaper. Though keeping a calm and stoic face Vincent always found it rather disgusting. He was used to being neat and orderly about things. Especially personal hygiene, which the baby seemed to sorely lack. 

With a sigh he turned and walked down the hall, his noiseless footsteps leading him to the kitchen where he paused. Shera was cooking busily and his nose twitched at the layered smells of bacon, eggs, gravy and toast. All Cid's favorites of course. Cid himself was sitting in a chair, looking over a design blueprint. Since the Sephiroth-Meteor incident Cid had gained much fame as a designer and technician.

After a moment of further contemplation he stepped into the kitchen. He sniffed and paused for a moment before sniffing again. He mentally went through all the layers of scents cataloging them has he went. Eventually he came to one scent that didn't belong. Incense. In fact the same type he had smelled in his room last night. So was the scent real then? 

He didn't have long to ponder on it before Shera saw him standing there. She smiled and walked over, cooing and talking in that funny voice she used around baby Lucretia. She tickled her lightly, scrunching her petite face. Vincent coughed slightly to get her attention. "I believe she has soiled herself again." 

Shera blinked and looked up at him, straightening. It took her a moment to realize exactly what he meant. "Oh yeah! I picked up some diapers this morning. There in the bathroom." She went back over to the stove and resumed her cooking. 

With a sigh, Vincent turned and strode silently to the bathroom. He found a stack of clothe diapers laying on the counter of the sink along with a bottle of powder. He set little Lucretia down on a table and picked up one of the diapers, holding it between to clawed fingers. He set it down, and after fumbling for a moment with his flesh hand, removed the soiled diaper. His face remained stoic, but he covered his face with his flesh hand while he grasped the dirty diaper in his claw. He quickly tossed it into the trash can, removing his hand once he had. 

He picked up a clean diaper, looking at it for a moment. He was trying to figure out how to do this properly. He laid it out flat and gently picked her up, setting her on it. He pulled the edges up and tried to get it to stay. He found the pins far too clumsy for him to use with his claws. Finally, he settled on a knot and tuck method. With a nod Vincent picked her up and walked back into the kitchen.

Cid and Shera both looked up from the table had he walked in. Cid made a valiant effort on his part to hide the smirk at what he saw, while Shera just giggled. Though outwardly his mask showed no cracks, inside he wondered just _what_ was so amusing. Finally, though she almost she choked on the giggle, Shera said, "Vincent you put the diaper on wrong." That was what had been so funny. Vincent felt a slight flush rise on his cheeks. 

Shera took the baby and headed back to the bathroom, followed (rather demurely) by Vincent. Laying the baby down and giving her an occasional tickle, she demonstrated how to properly fold and put on the diaper. Vincent watched in brooding silence, his quick red eyes watching every movement. When Shera finished she turned to him, a bright smile on her face. The only reaction he could bring himself to show was a quiet, unemotional "oh." 

Breakfast was better than the diaper incident. Vincent managed to put much of his embarrassment behind him as he ate. It was nice (though he'd _never_ admit it) to see Cid eating as noisily as ever. Vincent, ever the gentlemen, ate silently and neatly thanked Shera for her work. She was an excellent cook in reality, and it was only one of many secret talents. 

Lucretia started crying right as Vincent was finishing his meal. He looked down, wondering why she was crying this time. But Shera, with all the instincts of a mother, knew why. "Looks like she's hungry. I got some formula and bottles this morning too." She stood up and went over to the counter, retrieving a small bottle filled with formula. In the time honored tradition she tested it on her wrist before handing it to Vincent. 

He took it silently in his claw, tilting it towards Lucretia's tiny mouth. She latched onto it immediately, suckling ravenously. Her bright green eyes looked up at him has she drank without seeming to pause at all. Vincent's red eyes watched has he slowly became absorbed in watching her has she fed. It was amazing that such a simple act could be so captivating. Cid smiled has he finished his coffee, watching his generally dour friend so enthralled in feeding that little girl. Subtly, barely perceptibly, a look of wonder stole across his face. 

She slurped down the bottle until it was entirely gone. He felt someone drop a rag on his shoulder. Hesitantly, he lifted the baby up, placing her head on the it (he'd been able to figure out the use for the rag). He rubbed her back gently with his flesh hand, feeling the warmth of her body and the tiny thumping of her heart. The feeling of total wonderment he'd had last night of just what this young life expected of him managed to plow all his thoughts away. It was dependent on _him_ and him alone. It was almost scary ... but he silently swore to himself, come heaven or hell, that he was never going to let her down. Soon she fell asleep on his shoulder but it took him a full five minutes to notice, he'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts. 


	7. Chapter Six

****

Chapter 6

Eventually he stood up, slowly, still cradling her close to his chest as he carried her back to the bedroom and laid her down gently, tucking a blanket around her tiny form. He watched her for a long minute, her platinum hair shining faintly silver in the light. A beautiful baby to be sure, and Vincent could feel himself becoming very attached to her, but still there was something in her face, her hair that was almost...familiar. He shrugged it off and strode over to the window, pulling back the curtain to reveal the scene outside.

His red eyes stared outside without truly seeing what was there. Vaguely, he noted that dark clouds seemed to be rolling in from the mountains. His once orderly world had been tumbled into chaos no more than two nights ago. Such an insanely short length of time it seemed. Now that he had time to reflect back his mind suddenly seemed crowded with questions. 

Who has that mysterious woman been? Where had she come from and what was she running from? Who has she feared of trying to take her child? Tests... she'd mentioned tests being done on her baby. But who would want to experiment on baby Lucretia? And why? What so special about her? Her mother had died getting her child to safety from something. 

Vincent turned from the window, absently letting the curtain drop back into place, as he fixed his hard red gaze on the sleeping child. Experiments on children reminded him of Hojo and his experiments on Sephiroth when he was a baby. But both Hojo and his son were dead, destroyed five years ago. He narrowed his eyes as they seemed to linger on Lucretia's platinum blonde ringlets. They looked almost silver... With a start Vincent realized what had seemed so familiar about her. The color of her hair was almost exactly the same has Sephiroth's! Granted, it was a shade lighter and his hadn't been curly, but children's hair changed over time... 

Who would want to experiment on a child? For what reason? Those two questions hung thickly in the air. Vincent searched his mind for any hint of a clue. All he had were the woman's last words and her garbled fever induced ramblings. The questions mounted and Vincent found himself sorely lacking in answers. 

That train of thought was leading nowhere so Vincent discarded it and moved to a different set of questions. Why did he keep feeling has though someone were watching him? Try has he might to ignore it, it felt too real to just be paranoia. But he never saw anyone or anything. His red ruby eyes were keener than even the best human eyes. He could practically see in the dark but, still he never found the eyes he felt on him.

And what about the incense? He'd smelled it both in his room and the kitchen. Neither Cid nor Shera would have been burning incense. And the scent was too faint to have come from freshly burnt sticks. So what originated the smell? His instincts said it came from whatever and whoever was watching him. As a Turk he'd been trained to trust his instinct, if there was significant reason to support it. His gut said the smell came from his watcher. Chills worked down his spine as he realized just how close his hunter had been able to come. Without him knowing or even leaving any trace but the faintest whiff of incense. Indeed it was so faint that if Vincent didn't have such a sensitive nose he wouldn't have picked it up either. 

It was no use! He had to little information and too many questions. His mind was going in endless circles. He looked out the window heedless of the rain heavy clouds. What was he going to do? He had a baby that he had promised to take care of, and he had no idea how to do it. Her mother had run from something and he had the suspicions that whatever she had fled was now after her daughter. There was a mysterious man who wanted to perform tests and someone hunting him. 

With a sigh he peered through the glass, his cold stoic statement not giving even the barest hint of the mad questions churning in his mind. As if sensing his tumultuous thoughts and need for distraction, Lucretia awoke with a cry. 

Vincent spun on his heel and bent over the bed, peering down at her, his blood red eyes narrowing. Finally, a questions he could get an answer to. What was she crying about now? He reached down and gently picked her up, rather gingerly though, because he was using his claw and didn't want to hurt her. He settled her over his hip, holding her tight and close with his flesh arm. 

He strode down the hall, no longer bothering to silence his steps so they gave a soft tap, tap, tap as he walked. He found Shera in the study looking over a schematic that appeared similar to the blueprint Cid had looked over a few hours earlier at breakfast. She was scribbling on a notepad, her glasses falling down her nose. 

He cleared his throat, waiting politely for her to notice him. She finished scribbling then glanced, smiling when she saw the two of them. She took off her glasses and set aside her work, rubbing the bridge of her nose has she stood. She noted the fussiness in the baby and stood up, stretching slightly. She walked over still smiling up at him. He looked down at the fussy, crying child who yanked at his thick, black locks of hair. Cool and emotionless has always he stated, "she's crying again." 

Shera just kept smiling, used to Vincent's solemnness. "Well, has she 'soiled' herself recently?" Vincent's red eyes looked her over coolly as she surpressed a giggle. He shook his head silently, locks of black hair falling around his face. Shera giggled and walked towards the kitchen. "Then she's probably hungry." 

A slight frown worked across his face has he watched Shera's back. "Hungry? But she ate a few hours ago." He didn't understand why the child would feel the need to eat again already. It seemed this was another thing about children that made no sense to him. He'd never had a use for children before. He could barely remember being a child himself. And aside from baby Lucretia the only other interaction with babies he'd ever had was a few brief occasions when he'd seen Sephiroth as a baby while stuck in Hojo's lab. 

"Well Vincent, babies need to eat every few hours because their growing. After a while you discover all they do for the first few months of life is eat, sleep, cry, and 'soil' themselves." She paused and yawned. covering her mouth with a petite hand. She then walked over to the counter and started to prepare a bottle. talking as she did so. 

"I've been so swamped with work the past few days I've barely been able to rest. Cid has had me working like crazy on this new ship he's thinking about building. I have to come up with check lists, costs, materials, safety procedures, look over the blueprints, and all the other sort of things he forgets to do. When he gets into a project his common sense leaves." 

Vincent watched her prepare the bottle as he had watched her prepare the diaper. Even has a Turk, before Hojo's experiments, he'd had an exceptional memory retention rate. Show him a thing once and he remembered it without trying. He could still recite word for word the first book he ever read. But still, things like his childhood and family seemed lost in some obscure darkness he couldn't penetrate. But he didn't spend much time thinking about a past he'd rather forget about. So he simply watched Shera perform these tasks related to caring for children, memorizing them the first time. He was also mentally noting Shera's words and decided to speak up. 

"That was the schematic he had at breakfast?"

She nodded as she capped off the bottle. "That was a rough blueprint of what he's coming up with. He's going to name it the 'Swift Eagle'. Nowhere near as big as the Highwind for sure and much much faster. He's got the design almost done." 

She yawned and handed him the bottle full of warm milk. He took it gently in his claw, adjusting Lucretia's slight weight and nodding his thanks. Shera stretched, her hands on her lower back. 

"Well, I better get back to work. Cid will be upset if I don't make at least some headway. I'll see you later Vincent." 

With another smile she turned and trotted off back towards the study, her hair bobbing slightly has she went. 

Vincent walked back to his room and sat down in the chair facing a window, looking it out onto the plains. He shifted baby Lucretia in his arms, offering her the bottle. She started to suckle, her soft, warm green eyes staring out the window. The view of the level plains surrounding Rocket Town was captivating at best. Today, though, thanks to the growing rain clouds, they had a more claustrophobic feel to them. 

Lucretia seemed not to notice the view outside or maybe she didn't understand what she saw. He let his mind drift, refusing to return to his earlier musings. Unconsciously, he found himself stroking his thumb over Lucretia's soft, tiny arm. He turned his gaze back down to her and her tiny green eyes, lifted them to his own. He saw utter fascination, contentment and trust there. An intense wave of protectiveness washed over him at that moment. Whatever was after her, after them, he wouldn't let it succeed in taking her. He would sacrifice his life before he let harm come to her. It was more than protectiveness he was feeling. With a hard pang he realized his heart, which he had thought long dead with his Lucretia, was still there and still capable of feeling. 

A sudden crash started both man and child out of their contemplation of each other. The heavy, dark clouds made it almost seem like night outside. His glowing ruby eyes went to the window, carefully watching for a moment. A strong wind blew the prairie grasses about. His mental sense of time told him it was early afternoon and that soon, like clockwork, Cid would be in for lunch. A prickly feeling worked down his spine as he continued to gaze out into the windswept plain. 

Unconsciously, his grip tightened on the baby he held. No visible threat, but long honed instincts warned of something wrong. He stood up, but nothing appeared in the plains. Even as another flash of lightning tore the sky apart, lighting it up brilliantly, as thunder shattered the silence, he saw nothing. Nothing but intense shadows and blinding light. 

Cid's sudden entrance into the house actually made Vincent start. "Damn, it's really blowin' out there. It keeps up like this an' I won't get any more work done today. Hey Vinnie! Come on out. It's lunchtime, get a move on!" 

That simple, annoyed shout was enough to pull Vincent out of his tensed watching. He blinked ruddy eyes, a faint thought moving through his suddenly sluggish brain. Just like Cid to worry about missing a meal. Lucretia had fallen asleep, evidently sharing none of her guardian's fears. He laid her down on the nest of blankets that had become her bed. 

With one last glance out the window, Vincent strode out of the room. He found Cid in the kitchen, his blonde hair disheveled (more so than usual). His goggles were discarded on the table along with several tools. His dirty boots were propped up, trademark cigarette dangling from his grimy fingers. 

Vincent sat down across from him, absently drumming his claws on the wooden table, the sharpened points leaving faint dents in the already marred surface. That was the only outward sign of his worry. Inwardly, he knew that soon confrontation would come. He rested his chin on his gloved hand, his claw still clicking on the table. Thankfully, Cid hadn't noticed, he was still talking about the weather. 

Shera couldn't drag herself away from her work to cook (much to Cid's distress). They were stuck with cold sandwiches, which was all Cid could make. Vincent was lost in his thoughts, his demeanor colder than it had been since they had awoken him from his sleep. That worried Cid more than he would openly admit. He'd had the feeling since Vincent had come that the man was apprehensions about something. And he wouldn't tell Cid anything about it. That was Vincent's single most infuriating feature. Whenever he had a feeling or knew something was wrong or that there was a danger to himself he never said anything. He simply kept it to himself, as if by so doing he kept everyone else safe. What he really did was give everyone a panic attack when he ran out on his own to face an enemy. 

And Cid had a sinking feeling in his gut that this was going to be one of those times. It was all in how Vincent held himself. Cid had become a master of reading the subtleties that showed Vincent's emotions. To everyone else the stoic and cold mask didn't even _hint_ at emotion. But there were faint traces that showed through. It had taken years to figure it all out but Cid had eventually gotten it. 

And now he could tell Vincent was uneasy about something. His red eyes were unfocused as he stared out the window, like God was gonna start talking to him soon. He'd barely touched his food (though whether that was due to lack of appetite or Cid's cooking it would never be known). It was the storm blowing violently in that had him worried the most. 

With a sigh, Vincent stood and walked to his room, not even a glance toward Cid. He immediately went to the window and thrust the aside the curtain, staring out at the darkened sky. A sudden flare of lightning made his eyes widen and narrow. In the flash he'd seen a silhouette on the planes, standing tall, the wind whipping around it. He'd seen his hunter at last.

Without another thought he'd slung on his belt, grabbing his gun, the Death Penalty, he'd run out of the his room. Holding the gun in his gloved hand he grabbed his cape off the rack as he bolted out the door. Cid was left calling after him, wondering what in the hell happened. Vincent had taken his gun so Cid knew he was going into a fight. He ran to his room, grabbed his prized spear, the Venus Gospel, from its resting place and made ready to join his friend. 


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter 7

Vincent walked slowly onto the plains where he had seen the silhouette. No one was there now, but, then again, he hadn't expected someone to be there. His hunter was far too clever to stand still. Not once it had been seen. All his senses were at hair trigger, alert for even the slightest thing. 

It wasn't entirely dark out, just dark enough to cast shadows everywhere on the plain. One shadow moved towards him deliberately and silently but not entirely unnoticed. Vincent sensed motion behind but he sensed it almost too late. 

He dove to his right, barely missing the butt of a gun aimed for the back of his head. He hit the ground with a soft thump, his gloved hand automatically reaching for the Death Penalty as he rolled to his back. Right as his hand wrapped around it there was a sharp kick to his wrist. Pain shot up his arm and caused the gun to go spinning away, barely out of arms reach. 

He turned his crimson stare up towards his hunter and found ... legs. Long, sleekly muscled legs leading up to a well proportioned feminine body, aiming a gun at him. She wore a short, red, plaid skirt, a red tank top and, over it, a waist length, black, button up shirt; it was unbuttoned and the cuffs were rolled up to her mid-forearms. Her feet were clad in soft but sturdy boots which would have reached up to her knees but she had folded them back down so they came to her mid-calf. 

Vincent also had time to note many weapons she carried on her. She had a bandoleer of throwing knives, each winking with materia in their hilts, strapped to her left thigh. She had two swords, one sheathed at her side the other on her back. A deadly looking staff also hung along her back. She wore a gunboat slung low across her hips. The gun, though, was aimed directly at him. 

In a flash of lightning he was able to make out her face. She had beautiful features, but they were so hard and cold. She had thick, short cropped, strait, light brown hair that fell across her eyes. Her eyes were her most startlingly feature. They were entirely black, entirely pupil, all trace of color had been leeched out of them leaving eyes glittering like obsidian in their place. Those eyes narrowed and fixed on his ruby ones sent a shiver down him. He had felt those eyes before... 

Her pistol was gripped in a tight, steady hold, barrel pointed at his head. Her air was one of calm and collect, she appeared almost businesslike standing over him. Her voice came, a quiet controlled sound, devoid of even the barest hint of emotion. 

"Who are you?" 

It seemed the height of irony. This woman had been hunting him for who knew how long but she didn't even know who he was. Irony indeed... 

"Vincent Valentine." 

Two simple words of introduction. Her expressions didn't change nor did her gun waver in the slightest. The wind howled around them and Vincent detected the faint aroma of incense coming off her skin. She nodded slightly more hair falling around her dark eyes. 

"And you are?" 

The obsidian eyes blinked but the cold hardness never changed. She stayed focused entirely on him. 

"Lasaara." The reply was quick and curt. Vincent barely had time to process the name before she spoke again. "Where's the brat?"

Vincent blinked his mind racing to come up with a plan. The Death Penalty lay just out of his reach and he had a gun aimed at him. He knew the second he moved towards the gun she'd fire. So all he had left was his claw as a weapon. He clenched it silently as red and black eyes met in the winds of a storm. 

"Safe somewhere." 

The lightning flashed again, revealing in harsh detail the scene unfolding. Lasaara's finger moved to cock the gun when her quick eyes saw Vincent's claw slice through the air towards her. She jumped to the side quickly, but not unscathed. The razor sharp claw sliced through the skin of her thigh, leaving shallow, bloody wounds on her leg. 

Vincent rolled immediately after the slash, his hand grabbing the gun, raising it up, and firing several bullets in the general direction of his enemy. He didn't have enough time to worry about his accuracy. He stood up quickly, the wind blowing his cap back from his dark clad body. 

Lasaara had dodged the bullets quickly with amazing speed. She fired off several rounds in retaliation at Vincent once he stood up. They were aimed for vital body parts, forcing Vincent to bodily jump to the side to avoid being hit. After the bullets whizzed by he turned to face her deadly gun in a sure hand. 

They face each other across a distance of several feet, Vincent's gun clasped by his face. Lasaara's gun was aimed down at her side, held grimly in her right hand. They waited to see who would make the next move. Vincent could tell that she didn't want him dead yet. She, perhaps, just wanted to severely disable him. 

Vincent decided that he couldn't stay on the defensive forever so he initiated the moves in this round. He aimed the gun at her head and fired one deadly shot. Nothing subtle about the attack he fully expected her to dodge. She bent her knees and sprang up almost inhumanly high, executing a neat no-hands back flip, landing solidly on her feet. Vincent fired immediately once she touched down. Without missing a beat, almost the second she touched down she jumped up again repeating her feat of a moment ago. 

This time Vincent fired several times, in rapid succession, once she touched down. Her knees bent more when she landed and she launched herself up even higher than before. She tucked her knees up to her chest, still clutching the gun, her arms wrapped around her knees. She somersaulted several times before uncurling herself and landing solidly on her feet. Except this time, the second her feet touched the ground, she raised up her gun and started shooting, not giving Vincent time to appreciate the aerobic display. 

She fired several bullets at his head, almost before her feet touched the ground. He ran to the side, cursing, as another organized spray of bullets followed him. The plains around Rocket Town was not the most ideal spot for a shoot out. There was no cover except for the grass so each combatant was totally exposed. As he dodged the second spray he managed to snap a few rounds at her head. 

Lasaara dodged to the left, sprinting several feet towards him. Both herself and Vincent were incredibly fast, that was for sure. Fast enough to dodge bullets. Actually, Lasaara knew that she was faster than a bullet, if she wanted to be. She looked over at him, onyx eyes noting every move. With a pop and click she reloaded her gun, her eyes never shifting. Her face was still cold stone, the wind whipping brown hair about her face. Her order had said 'by any means necessary'. 

They exchanged shots with neither side gaining any ground. Again they were at a stalemate. So she shifted tactics to a more direct assault. She ran towards him at incredible speed, seeming to almost fly across the field. As she got closer she aimed the gun, firing a single, deadly, bullet at him. 

Vincent's reaction was immediate and halfway planned. He threw his body to the side, ramming his shoulder into her with enough force to knock her down onto the hard ground. Her iron grip on her weapon, however, never broke. 

Vincent scrambled to regain his balance before she could get up. He pressed his foot unmercifully onto the wrist of her right hand, leveling the Death Penalty at her face. Fickle fortune, it seemed, had decided to reverse their earlier situation. Vincent's crimson eyes locked onto Lasaara's glittering, obsidian ones. She glared defiantly up at him, the harsh wind whipping her light brown hair from her face. Vincent's cape cracked in the strong wind, blowing it forward around his body making him appear even more as a grim specter. 

The storm had raged has they fought, gun shots and thunder mingling in the symphony of battle. Yet, not a single drop of rain has wetly lashed at the combatants. Now the wind quieted its howling to see if there would soon be a victor. 

"Why do you want the baby?"

His voice was low and deadly, his arm never wavering. Even after years locked in the crypt his Turk training held true. But now, an even more powerful image made him his gun locked on this deadly woman. The image of baby Lucretia's trusting green eyes looking into his.

Her answer was cold and matter-of-fact as ever. "My orders are to retrieve the infant specimen and its mother by any means necessary. Now if you hand the brat over to me I won't have to kill you, Vincent." 

A faint trace of humor glinted in his ruby eyes. Her bravado was commendable. But he had promised to take care of Lucretia and there was no way he would fail again. Never again... He never even paused to wonder why he was using the word again. It didn't matter at that point. 

"Who sent you?" He had many questions and now there was someone who could provide answers. 

"My employer." 

Lasaara wasn't going to give away anything to an enemy. She was too well trained to make an amateur mistake. Presently, she was assessing the situation silently. It was evident that the two of them were matched for speed. She had more agility but he made up for it in strength. She had to remember to assess all options. A plan quickly formed in her mind. 

She worked her left hand down by her thigh her fingers working free a knife. Her delicate fingers felt the materia imbedded in the hilt. All her knives carried special materia designed to enhance their use. Vincent was in the wrong position to see her movements so she had surprise has a factor too. He was still focused on his question and he ground his foot into her wrist some more. 

"Who sent you?" 

"My employer." 

Vincent caught the movement in his peripheral vision a moment before she struck. She threw the knife strait for his heart. Less than a second to react he moved to the side, shifting his weight and balance. His reaction was quick but not fast enough to avoid the knife entirely. It tore through his right shoulder, blistering, hot pain following. His whole shoulder felt has though it were on fire. His precarious balance was destroyed when Lasaara jerked her hand out from under his foot. That sent Vincent sprawling on his back, clutching his wounded shoulder. 

Vincent grasped the hilt of the knife and with a hiss pulled it out. Even the knife felt hot in his hand. A green materia inset in the hilt was glowing brightly. He didn't have long to study the unique weapon. Lassara had jumped to her feet once her hand was free. She level the gun at him, apparently oblivious to its injured state. He'd nearly crushed it under his foot. She stood there as he writhed from the dagger wound. She adjusted her aim and fired twice at the conjunction on his claw arm. Sparks flew and blood smeared over the gold colored surface. 

Vincent watched her despite the pain shooting through his body. His face remained has stoic and impassive has her own despite the black hair falling wildly about his pale face. His quick red eyes moved about and saw something that made him smile inside. But his eyes quickly moved to lock back onto her, so as not to give it away. 

Lasaara's keen ears pricked has she heard a sound behind her. She kept her gun trained on Vincent, her free hand reaching back towards her sword. As soon as her hand grasped the hilt she felt movement behind her. She managed to jump to the side, pulling her sword out has she did. She had managed to avoid being impaled by a spear but she didn't jump far enough, fast enough. The spear tore a gash in her side, blood trickling down her skirt.

She slammed her sword onto the spear with a clang, forcing the point down to the ground. She turned and found herself facing the mechanic from the town whose blond hair was in wild disarray and his blue eyes shooting daggers at her. Lasaara narrowed her pupil eyes at him. The odds had just shifted. 

She ran back a couple of feet, watching them. Cid held out his arm and helped the injured Vincent to his feet. Vincent didn't try to retrieve his gun, just fixed his ruby eyes on her. Both men watched the woman who stood, almost proudly, a sword in one hand a gun in the other. Slowly, she reached up and sheathed her sword. 

"All I want is the brat. Hand her over and I won't be forced to kill both of you." 

Cid gaped at her, his blue eyes furious. Honestly, he'd become a bit attached to the kid, even though he still thought Vincent was loony for agreeing to take care of it. "Damn you woman, she's just a baby! Don't ya have a conscious?" 

"I'm not paid to have a conscious. I'm paid to follow my orders and right now my orders are to retrieve the infant specimen." 

Vincent had opened his mouth to say something when suddenly, and extremely unexpectedly, she holstered her pistol. "However it would seem the odds are against me. So this fight will continue at another time." 

She reached a hand behind her and let out a piercing yell. Then she started to chant softly the wind picking up again blowing her words away. A fireball formed in her hand which she threw immediately at the men. Vincent reacted fast, grabbing Cid and throwing them both to the side. The narrowly missed getting caught up in the inferno that erupted where they had been standing. 

Vincent looked over and saw a jet black Chocobo race though the flames towards her. As it passed she grabbed the dangling reigns in a fist and pulled herself up into the saddle without the Chocobo even breaking its runs. Both Chocobo and rider rode off towards the mountains, merging with the shadows. They disappeared into the growing dark. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

Cid and Vincent stared after the woman who disappeared into the storm, a moving shadow again. Vincent had discovered that whoever wanted baby Lucretia wanted her badly. Badly enough to a hire a very skilled bounty hunter to retrieve her. 

"Who the hell was _that_ Vinnie?!" 

Vincent stooped, with the help of Cid's arm, retrieving the Death Penalty and the throwing knife. He holstered the gun, sticking the knife into a pocket. A boom of thunder made him look up. He could still feel sticky blood trickling from his wounds. 

"I'll explain once we're inside."

They trudged back to town, making it to Cid's before the leaden clouds dumped the rain they had held in check. Both men were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that neither noticed the weather. 

Vincent's main concern was to make sure Lucretia was OK. His wounds and the weariness he felt from the fight were secondary to her safety. Once he was in the house he immediately strode to his room, not even pausing to remove his cape. Shera was sitting in a chair, slowly rocking Lucretia in her arms. She looked up when he barged in, her eyes widening in shock at his appearance. 

"Oh my god... what happened?!" 

Suddenly, Vincent realized just what a state he was in. His long, black hair was disheveled; it was wind whipped and several locks were matted together with blood. His shirt was torn, revealing his bloody wound. Where the dagger had impacted his shoulder the skin and flesh was blackened and burned. His beloved cape was dirty and there were a few new tears in it. 

He sighed and walked over to look down at the baby girl. She stared at him, her green eyes looking sleepy. Her statement didn't change, but she reached a small hand up towards him. Vincent stepped back, not wanting her tiny hand to touch his blood stained body.

Without saying a word to Shera's question he turned and walked out. He felt a surge of jumbled, and extremely unwanted, emotions rise in his throat. He fumbled with the fastenings of his cape. Both his hands felt extremely clumsy and he soon gave up. He sat down at the table, slumping over in pain. 

He felt Cid remove the cape and shifted, leaning back in the chair. He could feel Cid look over his wounds, shaking his head. They weren't that bad, honestly. The dagger wound in the shoulder was very burned, the flesh almost cooked. His claw arm was almost disabled but still functioned, barely.

"Start talking Vincent."

He sighed as Cid started to clean his wounds, not always being gentle. "She said her name was Lasaara. You heard her orders yourself so I won't go into that. I had felt someone watching me for a couple of days. She even got into the house the other night." 

Cid grunted, his treatment being a little more rough after that, but Vincent bore it in stoic silence. He knew Cid would take a moment to stew before he exploded. 

"Vincent, when the hell were you gonna let us in on this!? I have the right to know when someone fucking breaks into my house! Or is stalking my best friend." 

"Hunting, not stalking Cid. The true scope of her skill escapes you. I never even saw her untill today, I only felt like someone was watching. As for the break-in I wasn't sure anyone had actually been here. The only trace was a faint scent. You didn't even notice it. I barely smelled it myself."

Cid grunted, grumbling to himself. He hated to admit it, but Vincent's cold logic made too much sense. He tried to bandage Vincent's shoulder but was flatly refused. That would mean he'd have to remove his shirt, which wouldn't be proper. Besides, there were scars there he didn't want even his closest friend to see. He could bandage the wound later himself. 

Silently, Vincent turned his attention to the damaged claw. The shots had been well aimed to the main joint. He could still move it but it was extremely stiff and responded slowly. It would take a great deal of repair to get it working again properly. 

"Cid I need to borrow your tools." 

The request was so unexpected that Cid blinked for a moment, absorbing what he'd heard. Finally, he mumbled some kind of accent and stood up, leaving to get his tool box. Vincent barely noticed when Cid returned with the tools, simply giving him an off hand nod of thanks. He flipped open the joint cover and sighed, surveying the damage. There was a mess of broken wires and gears inside, some giving off sparks. With a grunt he dug in with his gloved hand, puling out blown wires and circuits. During the repairs he focused on trying to understand his mysterious enemy. 

Her training had been evident in every move she made. But who trained her? Her handling of a gun and the cold exterior reminded, no shouted, of typical Turks training. But there was the other weapons she had carried. Vincent didn't doubt that she could have used any of those weapons at any time had she wanted to. Her parry of Cid's thrust showed that she knew how to use the swords she carried. The Turks were never taught to use anything but a gun. Only the people in SOLDIER used swords anymore. You had to achieve at least the rank of First Class before they let you wander around with a sword. But people in SOLDIER, once they reached the upper ranks, generally refused to touch guns. 

Vincent frowned as he finished tweaking a few wires before snapping the case shut. His mind kept going back to SOLDIER. There was some kind of connection but his own knowledge of ShinRa was so antiquated that is was of absolutely no use. The company had gone through tremendous changes since he had served it as a loyal Turk. 

The only person he knew who had true in-depth experience with SOLDIER was Cloud. But Cloud and Tifa were both living in Junon now and he couldn't call long distance right right away. So, how would he get in touch with them? He felt an unusual retinence about crossing the mountains again. Something, some instinct, said it would be dangerous. There were no ports so ships were out of the question. That only left the Highwind. 

Now, how would he convince Cid to give him a ride? The Highwind was Cid's baby without a doubt. Since its near destruction by Meteor he'd treated it extra careful. She still flew, Cid could never give up the addiction, but he didn't make it do the stunts it had done during the Sephiroth/Meteor Crisis. 

Vincent continued to think this over as he slowly walked to his room again. He retrieved some clothing and turned towards the bathroom. All he wanted to do was shower now and rid himself of the grime he felt clinging to him. He knew his views on cleanliness were not shared by most. But he just wanted to get rid of the dirt and blood he felt clinging to his skin. He knew he couldn't wash away the blood on his soul though... 

After making sure the bathroom door was fastened securely behind him he stripped quickly and stepped into the shower. He let the water pound and needle his pale skin. There were irregular scars all over his body from the experiments. No one would probably ever see them. He didn't want anyone to see them. He wasn't ashamed of them, they were just reminders of what he'd gone through. And others, not even his friends, wouldn't understand. 

He stepped out of the shower wringing out his hair with one hand. He let it fall damply over his shoulder and onto his back. He dressed himself in clothing that looked almost identical to what he had worn earlier. Vincent didn't see the need for variety in his clothing. As long has they covered him and were sturdy, then they were enough. He preferred black because it was easier to blend into the shadows. 

He had decided that he had to see Cloud soon. Whoever was after baby Lucretia wouldn't stop. Lasaara had ShinRa training, he was sure, and Cloud was the person he though would be most likely to know about it. Logically because of his service in the ShinRa armed forces. There was even a slim chance that he might remember her.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

Cid was outside yelling the crew's ears off has usual. After his shower Vincent had dressed but hadn't redone the red bandana he wore to keep his long black hair away from his face. So now it feel in long waves past his shoulders and down his back. Easy prey for tiny little fingers to grab onto...

Evidently baby Lucretia liked hair, specifically his hair. He'd taken the baby from Shera so she get dinner ready and avoid a lecture from Cid. He'd brought her out with him when to talk to Cid. He simply hadn't realized the baby would find his hair so fascinating. Her tiny fingers were wound around a lock of it tugging experimentally.

He gave a long suffering sigh and walked over to Cid. He'd been alternating between yelling and instructing the crew. The rain had stopped so they were making sure all the equipment was secure. Cid had been berating them for their poor response time during the storm. Cid seemed to outsiders like a horrible task master but it was just that he expected no less then the absolute best from his people. He asked no less from them than he asked of himself.

Which of course was why they were so loyal to the Captain. Any of them would have given their lives for the Captain because they knew he'd do the same. The was real loyalty and unquestioningly the most loyal was Shera. She and Cid had a unique understanding. If he insulted her, well that was just his way, it wasn't really personal. He never really meant what he said he just got so wrapped up in his work. It was a feature everyone admired about him.

Vincent felt the urge to smile but controlled it. He strode over towards Cid who was finishing the lecture. He looked over at Vincent and grinned. It was funny to see him hoisting a baby on his hip and still manage to look menacing. Cid stubbed out his ever present cigarette watching them approach.

"Shera got dinner goin?"

To say Cid thought with his stomach was an understatement. He couldn't stand the thought of any meal being late. So his meals were always on the dot at the same time or there would be hell to pay.

Vincent nodded and tried to extract his nearly dry hair from the grasping fingers tugging at it. She was pulling do it felt like the hair would come out by the root. He didn't know how a baby could be that strong.

"Yes she started dinner, said it should be ready in an hour." Cid nodded and yelled something to a crew member that Vincent felt was very inappropriate for young ears to be hearing. "Cid we need to talk."

Cid nodded and they walked over to the machine shop. Cid pushed his goggles down over his blue eyes and started sharpening some knives and tools that were laying around. Vincent delicately placed his claw over Lucretia's eyes to protect her from the flying sparks.

"So what is on your mind now Vinnie?"

"I... we need to go to Junon soon Cid. I was hoping you could give us a ride on the Highwind. I need to discuss some things with Cloud about our mysterious visitor this morning."

He stood there and waited for Cid's response. He was expecting something up to par with Cid's usual explosive reactions. He didn't know why but he just figured that's how Cid would react. But he got a truly unexpected reaction. He nodded and shut off the machine pushing his goggles haphazardly back onto his head. Sweat streaked his face he looked over at Vincent. His face was solemn but his blue eyes held a faint spark of mischief.

"Sure I'll take the two of ya to Junon. Been meanin to visit Cloud an Tifa myself. Has long as you don't mind a pit stop at Cosmo for a few days. I promised to bring Red XIII some stuff that he asked for. Tomorrow mornin good for you?"

Vincent blinked then narrowed his bright red eyes. He wanted to say it had been too easy but... It's not like Cid had a reason to refuse to take him. It probably was his usual morbid nature that always expected rejection that made him think the response would be negative. Maybe it was the internal belief that nothing he attempted would work out has it rightly should. Finally he nodded but curiosity remained in his glowing eyes.

Cid grinned straightening the tolls out on the bench. "I need a break honestly and the Highwind needs a workout. Shera's busy with work and I can't do a thing till she's done with all her stuff. So a nice break before I go stir crazy is just the thing. Besides you never know when we might into that bloody woman if we hang around here."

Vincent nodded and turned away. Hr looked down into Lucretia's soft green eyes. She gazed back and made a soft cry seeming to smile at him. Vincent wondered again why fate had thrown this child into his life... He was undecided about whether it was a blessing ot a joke given him by the fickle fate running his life. But he was committed and he had long ago past the point of no return. He wouldn't fail Lucretia again. Not again... NEVER again... He swore it silently to himself.

Shera's yell broke his somber revelry. She had her hands on her slim hips looking over at him. Vincent blinked realizing she'd been calling to him for several minutes. He felt a slight flush of embarrassment that he'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed his hostess's calling him.

He straightened himself and with a node he strode over to the house. Cid was settling himself down tucking a napkin into the color of his shirt. A very small smile tugged the corners of his mouth. It wasn't obvious that it was a smile and that was precisely how Vincent liked it. He sat down across from Cid and gently balanced baby Lucretia on his knee. He picked up his napkin and placed it gently on his lap smoothing it down gently. 

"Cid!! Straighten up! Sometimes I swear you mother never taught you manners." Shera scolded has she set the food on the table. "If you have even half of Vincent's manner people would think you were actually raised by humans.

They kidded back and forth for a moment not really noticing Vincent's pensive reaction. They'd this before many times and all he'd seemed to be was bored with it but this time something different happened. He frowned slightly wondering where he had his good manners. He thought back trying vainly to remember anything that had happened before he worked for ShinRa. Everything just seemed to be a total blank like a wall was blocking his way. Of course his life hadn't started with his work for ShinRa so why couldn't he remember?

Mentally he fumbles around trying to find trying to find a crack, a hole in the wall, anything that would help him understand. He found the tiniest sliver of a crack at the bottom of the wall nearly obscured. When he touched it, it was like a shock went through his whole mind like he was physically drawn back...

**He was trying not to fidget has he stood in the hard high-backed wooden chair.  He knew the woman in front of him wouldn't be happy if he shifted in his seat. But his legs were hurting from hanging down over the chair for so long. But he would never do anything to upset her. She was moving through the large kitchen like she was cooking or cleaning up. Her long silky black hair was pulled back in a tight braid slight wisps falling down around her beautiful face. Her brown eyes were large and, like warm chocolate. He knew her... She was important to him somehow...**

_Who are you? And why do I know you? I feel has though I've known you forever..._

**His new clothes itched and he couldn't help shifting in the seat. Once he did so she looked over at him a frown creasing her smooth face. She walked over to him the only sound being her dress swooshing lightly. It was brightly colored with a beautiful floral print on it. She scolded him lightly her voice rich and beautiful with a slight accent he couldn't place.**

**"Vincente sit up. Good little gentlemen sit up strait and clean up their plates."**

_Vincente? She says my name like it has an e. But my name has never had an e on it... has it?_

**He scrambled to obey sitting up strait with such speed his hair ruffled. It was short and black and had been neatly comber a minute ago. He struggled to hold his head still has he ate so he wouldn't mess it up anymore. It was broccoli but he forced it down anyway for her sake. She called him a gentleman and that's what he desperately wanted to be and if gentlemen ate broccoli then so would he.**

**When he finished he looked up at the woman who had observed him the whole time silently smiling. Her smile was so warm and bright it was like the sun came out. It made him feel light in his mind and grin in response. She bent over him and pinched his cheek lightly shaking his head gently.**

**"There's my good little gentleman." She straightened up and pointed towards a door. "Ok Vincente you can go out and play now. Be sure to be back before dark."**

**He grinned up at her and hopped off the chair running out the door to go and play before dark. he glanced back and saw her standing in the doorway. She smiled and waved to him her brown eyes gazing warmly after him.**

_Who are you? Why I know you? Why is your smile so familiar..._

The sharp shake of his shoulder pulled him out of the memory with a jolt. He blinked his red eyes slowly refocusing on the person in front of him. He almost expected to see the woman from his memory in front of him again but once he finally focused he found a much less lovely form in front of him.

Cid was nearly in his face shaking his shoulders. The scruffy face was close the blue eyes showing evident worry. Slowly Vincent blinked again and moved to sit up. His quick eyes caught a look over relief pass over his friend's face.

"What happened Vinnie? You zoned out more so than you usually do." 

He shook his head feeling his lustrous black hair fall around his face. It had been so clear a moment ago... He'd been in a different kitchen with a woman telling him to eat broccoli. But it was all receding so fast. He shook his head again and glanced over at Cid who had backed up a couple of paces. He could see Shera behind Cid holding Lucretia.

"I... I'm fine... I was just thinking back."

It was nothing more than a jumble of images. He forcibly pushed all the confusion to the back of his mind resuming his cold mask. He took Lucretia back from Shera settling her back onto his lap.

Shera took her place at the table and started passing around dishes. Vincent helped himself to the food and old saying popping into his head. 'Little gentlemen always sit up strait and clean up their plates.'

"Want some broccoli Vincent?"

He shook his head his voice very low and quiet. "No... I don't like broccoli."


	11. Chapter Ten

****

Chapter 10

The Highwind soared at a good clip through the blue skies. Lucretia was sleeping on Vincent's shoulder has they stood at the bow of the great flying ship. Vincent's eyes felt gritty from lack of sleep but he kept them open and alert none the less. He hadn't let him sleep last night. instead staying awake to be sure no one came in to take Lucretia.

Nothing had even faintly stirred in the house the whole night and in the morning her and Cid had started early. Keeping Lucretia safe had only been part of the reason for his night long vigil. He kept trying to understand the memory, for it could have been nothing else, that assailed him at dinner. It was extremely frustrating that he couldn't remember who the woman was. He would have sword he had never seen her before but she seemed so familiar. It was like she he should have known her, known who she was and why she was so vitally important to him. Vincent's mind was spinning with hundreds of questions. His mind felt rather like it was going has fast has the Highwind but unlike the mighty airship he was going no where. 

He reached up his flesh hand and gently stroked the soft platinum curls that had fallen on his shoulder. So soft... Children were still such a mystery to him. He now knew how to take care of Lucretia but he wasn't any closer to understanding her. Perhaps he could find something in Cosmo Canyon to help him. Of course he hadn't fo0rgotten his huntress. Vincent could feel her out there, somewhere waiting. She was waiting like a snake for the right moment to strike. He rested his hand on the baby's head red eyes staring coldly at the land flying in front of him.

His acute sense of hearing picked up the scuff of Cid's boots, the faint creak of a hinge, and the distinctive smell of cigarettes. They must be getting close to Cosmo that was the only reason Cid would interrupt one of Vincent's 'brooding fits'.

"How much longer till we arrive?"

Cid scratched the back of his head before pulling out his pack of cigarettes and a small book of matched from the band of his goggles. Lazily he pulled one out of the package and lit up, tossing the burned out stub over the side. They stood there for a moment each lost in their own contemplation.

"We're five minutes out from Cosmo. I figure we'll get into the city in a half hour or less."

Vincent gave a curt nod his gaze never leaving the flying landscape. Indeed in a detached way he recognized the trees and high walls that represented the canyon. But it wasn't enough to draw him away from his thoughts. His internal confusion was his own and it wasn't something to be shared no matter how close he was to someone. Vincent had become a man used to handling all problems alone. Has Cid so often stated has his most frustrating feature was that he constantly attempted to deal with things alone. Honestly he only handled the problems has he knew best, which was alone.

There was a lurch from the airship and instinctively Vincent tightened his grip on Lucretia, his other hand grasping the railing. There was another lurch has the Highwind settled down for a steady landing. Cid deployed the ladder and started down not even sparing a thought for the crew. The knew their duties without his reminder.

Vincent didn't bother with the ladder at all. He just made sure his hold on Lucretia was secure and he jumped over the edge. He knew he could make the jump and not hurt himself, one of his 'enhancements' was the ability to slow his body's momentum during a fretful. He seemed to float to the ground holding baby Lucretia tightly to him and touching down lightly has a feather on his feet.

Once both men and the baby were safely landed they started the hike to Cosmo Canyon. It was an easy walk both men having brought their weapons to fend off the few pitiful monsters that would attack them. Cid was more than able to handle what monsters were foolish enough to attack while Vincent focused on making sure Lucretia was safe.

In a half hour they were marching up the steps that led to Cosmo's only entrance. The man let them in smiling cordially. Cosmo had the ability to always astound you when you visited like few places could. The magnificent open air market and the shops located on their stilt huts gave the main square an exotic foreign feel. The homes up on the stilts made you feel has though you were in a forest, but what an odd forest it was. Everyone was so conscious of the planet it was almost palpable in the air. And above it looming like a paternal was Bugenhagen's observatory.

Lucretia looked around with wide eyes at all the different sights and smells assaulting her. Slowly her pretty round face creased into a charming smile. She made a cooing noise that almost coaxed out an answering smile from Vincent. His red eyes roved over the square while Cid saw about rooms for the night in the local inn.

He watched the owner of the local Chocobo stable talking to someone. His client was enshrouded in a black cloak the hood hiding the face completely. The woman, he could tell it was a woman by her stance, was standing next to a black Chocobo. She wore heavy leather riding gloves and had the reigns tightly wrapped around one hand.

There was something familiar about the figure. It is amazing what small things will stick in your mind about a person that you do not even realize. The woman's stance, her bearing struck cords in Vincent's mind. He walked closer to the pair only hearing the stable master's loud voice. They were arguing over stable fees. Eventually the cloaked figure made a dismissive gestures and dropped several gill in the stable owners waiting hands. She turned from him and stroked her bird's jet black feather gently.

Vincent's acute hearing was able to make out her last phrase. "Come Lanax, a warm bed awaits..." With that she led the bird off towards the stable and Vincent's feeling of familiarity grew. The voice had seemed very familiar in its calm coolness.

Before he could do anything more Cid hopped down the ladder yelling at him. 

"C'mon Vinnie! I got our rooms let's go see Red."

Vincent turned and saw Cid running over to him a large bulky bag slung over a shoulder. Without waiting he walked across the square towards the steps leading up to the observatory.

Vincent filed the sighting away for review later and followed Cid up the steps into the first cave leading to the observatory. When they reached the second platform a chill suddenly went through Vincent. He paused and his red eyes darted around the square below with laser like accuracy. He saw not even the faintest hint of any odd or unusual movement. But for the barest glimmer of a moment he's have swore he's those obsidian eyes on him.

He stayed wary had he continues after Cid. They found Red XIII sitting in front of one of the research tables studying something. Of all the groups he was the one who had probably changed the least over the 5 years since they had defeated Sephiroth. He was still dour, serious, always with a slightly superior air about him. 

Still he was a friend and he greeted both men warmly. He looked over and Vincent felt his lips twitch slightly. He hadn't seen Red for a year, when last he had visited Cosmo Canyon. Vincent had made an almost scrupulous attempt to keep in touch with his friends the past five years. In his wandering it was easy to pop in for an occasional visit. But his manners and good breeding always prevented him from intruding for too long.

After cordial but warm greeting around Red XIII sniffed Vincent for a moment, more specifically the odd bundle he held so carefully. After a moment of sniffing the bundle moved and Red XIII found himself facing a bright green eyes that observed him for a moment taking in his flaming fur, battle scars, and odd main before crinkling closed. With a high pitched wail he baby burst into loud sobs.

Red XIII blinked in astonishment and sat back on his hind legs. A deeply flustered Vincent didn't have time to notice his friend's stunned reaction. He was doing all he could to soothe the crying child. He rubbed and patted her back which was all he could really do to soothe the frantic sobs.

After a few minutes of very rudely gawking Red XIII managed to look away from the absurd (at least he thought so) sight of Vincent and the child. He looked over and saw Cid smirking an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"Don't feel bad Red. That was my reaction too." With that he lit a match against his unshaved cheek and lighted the cigarette.

It was another minute before Red XIII could form a question. "How? Why?"

Cid shrugged puffing his cigarette for a leisurely moment. He gestured to Vincent who had moved off still attempting to soothe the frantic cries. The could hear the sobs slowly die down has Vincent fumbled in his pocket producing a bottle of formula which he offered to her.

"You wanna know the details Red you'll have to ask him. I got the story once and I still don't quite get it." He shrugged the bag off his shoulder and pulled out several books and papers setting them on a table. "I got what you wanted all the research ShinRa did on alternative energy sources."

Red barely noted his eyes still fixed on Vincent. They watched has Vincent walked over to them, one with barely concealed astonishment. Baby Lucretia was settled in the crook of his arm sucking ravenously at her bottle. Her platinum ringlets glowed faintly in the pale light. She didn't look anywhere else but up at the man holding her. The simple fact made the scene seem to alternate between hilarity and touching.

Vincent fixed his ruby eyes on them. In a low voice he explained again what had happened that had caused him to be the guardian for lack of a better term of this child. He didn't mention the fight yesterday on the plains. There were enough questions has it was without adding even more to them.

"Who could this man be that would go to such lengths for a child?"

Red XIII had hit on the key question. Who? He was astonished that someone would try to do such a thing to an innocent child. Cid was just perplexed, yeah the experimentation thing seemed kind like ShinRa's work, but ShinRa was gone. Only Vincent was not stunned. He knew only someone who had been connected with ShinRa could be behind this. Only someone with that kind of connection would have the skill and resources to do something like this.


	12. Chapter Eleven

****

Chapter 11

Vincent and Cid were sitting in the common room of the inn having just finished up their complimentary meal. It certainly wasn't the best meal either man had ever had but years on the road made them adjust to second rate food. Now both were nursing beers at their secluded and shadowy corner table. The dim light was soothing and baby Lucretia was sleeping in Vincent's arms his cherished red cape pulled up around her and acting has a filter to protect her delicate nose from Cid's cigarette smoke.

"I do got to admit Vince that was some fine veal parmesan, or whatever it was called."

A low almost whisper answered Cid's proclamation. "I've had better..."

Cid lit up his 10th of the night answering on the exhale. "Really where?"

Vincent shrugs his black hair sliding down over his shoulders. Truthfully he couldn't remember where but he knew he had had _much_ better before. He was glancing down at the sleeping baby when a sudden breeze rustled through the silky locks of his hair. He glanced over at the door, the light of Cosmo candle backlighted a cloaked figure who stood proudly in the doorway. Most of the perhaps 20 people in the room turned to look at the new arrival.

She was instantly recognized by Vincent has the woman with the black Chocobo. She strode over to the desk her saddle bags held in one hand appearing oblivious to the stares. Quickly however almost everyone went back to their own conversations. Everyone but Vincent who kept his intense red gaze locked on the figure his sensitive ears pricking up to hear them through the din of voices.

"A room please." The voice was steady and cold making the hairs rise on the back of his neck.

"I'm afraid we're all full Ms..."

"I have a reservation."

"Name please?"

"Cole. Lasaara Cole."

The second that name was uttered everything seemed to stop. Like time stood still out of respect for the astonishment of the moment. _She _was here... Unconsciously he clutched Lucretia protectively closer to himself. He realized that tonight again, he would get no sleep. Not if Lasaara was going to be in the next room. And that was precisely where she was going, after concluding her conversation with the Innkeeper and dropping several gill in his waiting she had hoisted her saddle bags onto her shoulders turning to the stairs. She climbed up the stairs brusquely going to the only other open room, right next to the room Cid had rented.

After a moment time caught up with Vincent. He blinked and glanced over at Cid. His friend was still puffing on his cigarette calmly surveying the main room. Vincent had a moment of relief that his friend hadn't noticed his lapse into very impolite staring. He also knew Cid hadn't heard the conversation through the perpetual din. If he had he would have lunged across the room trying to rip her throat out with his hands.

Now he had to decide what to do. He could tell Cid and they could share the duties of an all night vigil. But he wasn't sure she knew they were there. His gut instinct said she had to know they were there, but if she knew why hadn't she struck yet? Well it didn't anyway, they would be leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning.

He stood up and brusquely strode up to the room without even a glance at Cid. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the unused bed gently laid Lucretia down. He took the quilt that was on the bed and rolled, wadded and curled it into a warm nest around the baby. But he wasn't so absorbed in his task he couldn't hear the door creak open behind his back. Still bent over the his hand went to his pistol easing it out of the holster. He could sense the door being pushed open quietly and someone stepping inside. He whirled around aiming his gun at the intruders head with precision accuracy.

In the doorway stood a _very_ shocked Cid. Upon seeing the Death Penalty aimed at his head he had put his hands up over his head in bewilderment. His blue eyes were wide has he observed the calm way Vincent had the gun aimed at his head. Slowly Vincent lowered the gun reholstering it which made Cid let out a giant breathe and lower his arms.

"Vincent what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Vincent held a claw finger to his lips before striding over to the door silently. He peeked down the hall waiting to see if anyone would come down the hall to see about Cid's shout. When no one stirred he shut the door tightly and bolted it.

He ignored Cid's perplexed gaze and walked over sitting down in a chair. He steadfastly ignored Cid's question sitting stonily in the chair. Eventually the gruff blonde gave up trying to get him to talk and flopped down on his bed.

In a few hours silence befell the inn. The only thing that broke it was Cid's snoring which sounded like a grating broken engine in desperate need of oil. Slowly the hours of night slipped by like black satin. But the man perched on the chair, like a living gargoyle, barely noticed the passage of time. He say waiting never abandoning his post, no muscle twitched except to breathe.

Has dawn began its stealthy approach on the ever present night, the creak of a door brought Vincent to instant alertness. Quietly he stood up and moved to the door opening it the slightest crack fixing a red eye to the sliver of corridor that was visible. 

A shadow moved down the hall towards the exit making no sound. With a cursory look behind him to make sure everything else was in order Vincent silently slipped out of the room following. The shadows seemed to wrap around him has well.

The chase continued for a few hours has the eastern sky continued to lighten with the coming of dawn. Soon they entered a small forest and Vincent found it harder to track his quarry. After searching carefully he found a small clearing and a person in it.

There sat Lasaara legs crossed in a seeming meditative pose. A small fire burned in front of her, fragrant smoke rising from it. She had her black cloak on but the hood was pushed back her light brown hair blowing in the slight breeze making its way through the trees. Her black eyes were closed her face seemed almost serene in the soft light of the fire.

Slowly she tossed a handful of incense on the fire so a puff of very fragrant smoke wafted into the air. Slowly she stood up and started to chant. Time and experiments had drained none of the sweetness from her singing voice.

The cloak dropped from her shoulders to reveal her athletic muscled and tanned body bare to the breeze moving through the trees. Vincent felt a blush creep up his neck but he was unable to look away. She walked over still chanting and picked up a sword from the ground.

She started to dance tossing and catching the sword in intricate moves the looked extremely dangerous. Indeed if her concentration wavered for even the smallest moment she could suffer severe injury or death. The dance was intricate and complex, her concentration so focused nothing could call her out of it.

The chant and dance continued only becoming more intense has time passed. It seemed almost has if a chorus joined at certain points. It was an incredibly display of athletic ability. The weapons changed during the dance at seemingly random intervals. Sword, a staff with long curved blades at each end, knives, scythe, shrunken, and at the end she picked up two swords with blades curved like half moons.

At seemingly the culmination of the dance and chant she dropped to her knees the odd swords raised and crossed over her head. Slowly they were lowered has the chant seemed to die down. She lifted them again has the ray of sunlight glinted through the foliage and shone on the metal. She lowered them again ending her chant softly. She knelt for a moment panting, her body heaving covered in glistening sweat. She released the weapons and stood shaking the short cropped hair out of her face. Lasaara turned and walked off into the woods. Several minutes later there was a splash.

That sound snapped Vincent out of the trance-like state he had been in during the dance. A deep flush raced up his neck and cheeks staining his pale skin. He turned away racing through the trees with abandon. He raced back towards Cosmo his whole mind focused on getting so he wouldn't have time to consider the questions that sprang up after watching that odd ceremony. And he couldn't believe he had stood there and watched it like... like... like some peeping Tom! He knew he had intruded deeply personal ceremony for Lasaara.

What he felt went beyond mere embarrassment. He was ashamed of what he had done even if it had originally been an unwitting thing. And now that he had seen it things were much more complex because that simply dance had added a new dimension to an already complex puzzle. Lasaara, his enemy, was no longer a wholly unthinking evil entity. He'd seen another side, one which he had trouble dealing with.

Has Vincent ran he barely noticed the tree limbs that tried to tear at his clothing and hold him back, hold him still. He raced on oblivious to everything, loosing himself in pure speed. The wind rushed over his body whipping the long jet black hair and making his crimson cape billow behind him. He didn't stop running until he was directly in front of Cosmo Canyon.

His breath still came calmly and evenly after a run of several miles. He stood outside the city collecting himself. He had to make a decision about whether to tell Cid or not. He owed his friend and explanation to be sure but what? What could he tell Cid that would be plausible and not earn him scoffs and smirks. He also couldn't lie to his friend. 

In the end he decided to give the fewest details possible. He trotted up the steps raking his claw through the wind blown lock of dark hair. The sun was halfway up washing the canyon in beautiful vibrant colors. Oranges, bright reds, golds, and every other garish hue inbetween were layered across a crystal sky. The people were just starting to stir some pausing in their early morning task to look in awe at the wonder of the planet. It would have made a wonderful painting...

For some reason that thought sent an unexpected jolt of pain and sadness through him. But Vincent shook off the feeling, like he was flicking water off his hair. Quickly he moved through the square melting from shadow to shadow till her reached the ladder of the inn.


	13. Chapter Twelve

****

Chapter 12

Vincent cautiously opened the door to the room and cringed at the scene before him. Cid stood there smoke looking it was about to come out of his ear. Lucretia's plaintive wail could be heard directly behind Cid.

"Alright Vincent that's it! I have been a patient man but now this is going to far. You agrees to take care of that rug rat not me! So next time you feel like going for a morning stroll take it with you!"

Calm ruddy eyes studied angered blue before he nodded walking over and picking up Lucretia. He fought a blanche when he felt a distinct wetness. With a grunt he quickly changed the soiled diaper attempting to touch it had little as possible. It was disgusting, not to mention unhygienic. Once the diaper was changed he thoroughly washed his hands before picking up baby Lucretia .

Cid had calmed down by then (and had consumed about 4 cups of coffee) so Vincent told him they needed to leave immediately. Cid took it in stride and told him they could in an hour. It wasn't really quite Cid's fault he had been so irate earlier. He wasn't quite human in the morning until he got at least a pot of coffee and a couple of cigarettes in his bloodstream.

They bid a quick but warm farewell to Red XIII who said they had to come and against when they had more information. So has most of the city sat down to a warm breakfast before going about their daily duties, the Highwind rose up into the clear sky and soared away. Its direction was east arrow straight for the city of Junon far off across the sea.

The trip was quick but time changed has they traveled east. It could be said they were time traveling. The farther east they went the later it became. Maybe it wasn't true time travel but it was the closest mere mortal man would ever get to actually time travel. Scientists might say it is simply the curve of the earth causing the different areas to have different times and they might be right. But it was still a wonderful though to believe that in a tiny way you could beat time.

Has they approached the harbor at Junon Vincent could make out tiny specs that were fishing boats. After the fall of ShinRa an people had recovered from the devastating affects of that, a serious attempt had been made to clean up the pollution that had devastated the harbor. It also helped that most projects were spearheaded by Cloud and Tifa. With the destruction of Midgar, Junon had become the largest city in the world. 

Now Junon harbor was again a busy fishing port. Junon town was slowly recovering though it still lived in the shadow of the great city above it, with the harbor clean up effort, fish were slowly returning to the waters. The old ShinRa submarine had proven invaluable to the pollution clean up effort. 

Cid had his crew set the Highwind down by the submarine dock. Both Cid and Vincent exited the airship much the same way they had in Cosmo, with the former climbing down the ladder while the latter simply jumped.

The hike to Junon was short had was their entrance into the city. Junon might never be had cast as the once great Midgar had been, but it was no less confusing. Everywhere there were signs of renewal the streets were clean, the air was crisp, and people were everywhere. A number of the pitifully few refugees from Midgar had moved to Junon after their homes destruction.

Vincent had never liked crowds much. Now has he tried to maneuver through the crush of people he held baby Lucretia closer wishing he insulate at least her from the crowd. There would be no protection for himself. 

She had been fussy on the airship but once they had entered the city she'd amazingly quieted down. Her green eyes had seemed to grow larger in her tiny baby round face has they progressed farther.

They had to fight crowds and eventually making their way to Cloud and Tifa's apartment. They had chosen to live in a nice middle-class apartment in a nice neighborhood with an overlook of the sea. Perfect for someday raising a family.

Vincent stood to one side of the doorstep with Lucretia while Cid knocked. He had grown wary of his friend's reaction to his infant charge. After a moment of waiting the door was pulled open by Tifa. Her knee length brown hair had been confined to a bun today and she wore a bright blue sweater that was almost longer than her shorts. She broke into an excited grin at the sight of Cid and immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

Cid grinned and clapped Tifa on the back. Vincent made no such enthusiastic greeting. When Tifa finally noticed him standing there solemn has always he nodded respectfully to her and hoisted Lucretia higher on his hip. Tifa blinked before going over and gently hugging him. 

"Hi Vincent! And who do we have here?" She looked down at Lucretia and scrunched up her face at the baby smiling.

Vincent hugged her back with one arm lightly. He had braced himself for the obviously inevitable question. He'd explain but first he wanted to see Cloud.

"It Cloud home?"

Tifa blinked her smile faltering for a moment has she looked into his intense glowing red orbs, "Cloud's out... he's with a clean up crew. He'll be back for lunch though..."

Vincent nodded to her as he mentally calculated how long they had to wait. Offhandedly her replied, "this is Lucretia."

Tifa gave him a startled look before turning to glance at Cid. He just shrugged from where he was leaning against the door post his messed up blond hair ruffled by the sea breeze. He lit up a cigarette and took a long inhale.

Vincent took in the confused look and sighed heavily his body appearing to slump for a moment. The wind gusted off the sea blowing everything into disarray. The far off sound of the incoming was a loud counterpoint to the silence. Vincent had seen the perplexed and while he hadn't forgotten his Lucretia, indeed hardly a day went by without the thought of her, he had forgotten that it might confuse others.

"I'll explain everything once Cloud gets here."

Tifa seemed to accept that and led them inside. The apartment was warm and cozy rather like the people who lived in it. The furniture was nice though not expensive with rich upholstery that had been well used. The furniture was a mixture of old and new, some of it had no doubt come from Nibelheim other were bought in Junon itself. The overall feel was of warmth and a simply lived in feel.

After Cid and Vincent were seated Tifa insisted on holding the baby (which Vincent was only to happy to let her do because the baby was heavy). The minute she touched baby Lucretia, Tifa dissolved into that odd state women seemed to enter around children.

"Oh aren't you just precious! Yes you are, yes you are. I bet you're just the cutest baby in the whole wide world. Aren't you? Aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are."

Cid sighed rolling his eyes and Vincent just watched in odd fascination at this display of... of... he didn't know exactly what it was a display of. The only good thing about it was Lucretia didn't seem adverse to the attention.

Eventually Tifa quieted down and the three friends and comrades chatted about trivial things. Mainly Tifa and Cid talked while Vincent sat in silence. He didn't talk when he didn't have to and today he was quieter than usual. He could tell Tifa was saying of curiosity about how he had come to be the guardian of the baby. But to her credit she controlled her curiosity quite well (once she realized no amount of whining would make Vincent spill).

They waited perhaps two hours before Cloud returned from his work. He walked into the apartment dressed in a heavy workman's suit that showed signs of wears and had stains everywhere. His blond hair was as wild and spiky has usual and his bright blue eyes still glowed faintly with Mako energy. Those eyes widened in surprise at the company waiting for him in his home...

"Hi Cid, Vincent..." He fumbled for the appropriate words to use for this unexpected, finally in usual inept way he blurted out the one questions on his mind. "Why are you guys here?"

Vincent stood up fixing his ruby red eyes on the perplexed ex-SOLDIER. "We came to see you Cloud. I need some information from you on SOLDIER."

Cloud nodded and turned to Tifa who was walking in from the kitchen. She was still holding the baby on her hip. Vincent occasionally got the idea his friends didn't exactly _trust_ him with the baby.

Cloud's eyes got large when he saw Tifa with the baby. Maybe it was just so many combined shocks, maybe he had inhaled too many fumes from the chemicals he'd been working with but his mind took leave of their senses. Or maybe he had never had any to start with.

"Tifa you had a baby! We had a baby!"

"No Cloud it's Vincent's."

"You had Vincent's baby! Tifa I know thing's weren't the best but if you wanted kids you could have come to me!"

Tifa sighed in exasperation. "It's not _my _baby Cloud, it's Vincent's"

"Vincent had a baby?!"

Three pairs of eyes rolled at Cloud's utter stupidity. Vincent sighed and shook his head. "Cloud I didn't have a baby. I-" But he was cut off by another exclamation from Cloud.

"You stole a baby Vincent?!"

That was it. In unison all three cried out in exasperation, "CLOUD!!!!"

"Sit down before you hurt yourself. Vinnie'll explain in a minute about the baby."

Cloud stumbled over to a chair and sat down hard. His brain still felt fogged but it cleared up considerably when Tifa brought in a tray of steaming hot tea, soup, & sandwiches. She had (rather reluctantly) given baby Lucretia back to Vincent after Cloud's little display.

At the sight of food Cloud's blue eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He started to dig into the food eating voraciously. The others at a more civil pace not having the spike blonde's appetite. But the food was good if the table manner on occasion were sorely lacking.

Vincent set his tea cup down exactly in the center of the saucer like a true gentleman. He'd thanked Tifa and had sat there sipping his tea while the others continued to eat. His mannerisms would always strike one has slightly dated and extremely proper. That was partly because of the 30 years he'd spent locked in Nibelheim. 

He held Lucretia on his lap absently stroking her soft ringlets. She made a soft cooing sound and waved her fat arms in the air. She seemed to be a child that like physical contact. And for once Vincent didn't mind giving contact with another living thing. Maybe it was because has a baby she couldn't feel the repulsion he sensed in others.

When Cloud _finally_ finished devouring his food he turned to look at Vincent. His blue eyes still had the eerie Mako glow from his time with SOLDIER.

"Ok Vincent what is going on?"

Vincent nodded and took a minute to decide exactly how to start this. He had to be careful and he would soon get to Tifa and Cloud's questions but first he needed to find out the information he had come for.

"Cloud when you were in SOLDIER did you know a woman named Lasaara Cole?"

Bright ruby eyes studied Cloud's reaction. Cloud's face registered shock at the name and he stood up pacing in sudden agitation. "Where did you hear that name?"

Vincent watched Cloud's apparent unease coldly. He needed answers and he needed them soon . "Was she in SOLDIER.?"

Cloud nodded and stared fixedly at a window for a minute before speaking. "Never thought anyone would ask about _her_. Yeah Lasaara was a part of SOLDIER. Only woman to ever make it in. She was one of the best, in fact she was only second to Spehiroth in all of SOLDIER.

"She was incredible to be honest. I remembered she often worked very closely with General Sephiroth. All the troops tried to guess what was going on between 'em. I mean there were all kind rumors flyin around about those two. I guess it was more just the way they acted around each other. There was always this sly flirting attitude between them. There also seemed to be some running joke between them about flanks. Something about her protecting Sephiroth's flanks." He shrugged light and scratched the back of his head. "None of us ever really got it.

"Anyway like I said she was second only to Spehirother in all of SOLDIER, which of course makes her a general too. I saw them spar once and it was absolutely incredible. I mean she pulled off moves with a sword I didn't think humanly possible. She was practically Sephiroth's equal in that fight. In fact there were several times I thought she was actually going to beat him. But she never did. We never knew if it was because she didn't want to or because she couldn't. Zack actually knew more about her, he'd said he'd served under her for a bit. But then Zack was a SOLDIER first-class."

He stopped his pacing and looked at Vincent for one long piercing moment. "So where did you hear about her Vincent? I mean she wasn't famous like Sephiroth, in fact almost no one outside of ShinRa knew about her. And she vanished soon after Sephiroth burned Nibelheim."

Vincent' continued to watch him in silent stoic calmness. He had some answers and insights into his enemy's past now. It was time he told them everything he knew about the infamous General Lasaara Cole.

With a heacy sigh Vincent told Cloud and Tifa how he has come to be caretaker and guardian of Lucretia. He told them of the fight and what he'd been able to tell of his huntress's abilities. Finally he also mentioned the enouters he had with her in Cosmo Canton. To put it mildly Cid was not happy that Vincent hadn't rold him aboout what happened.

"Vincent why didn't you say somethin? You cannot keep doing this. You got to trust us Vincent! You can't handle everything on your own no matter how super human you are. Especially not with this... this woman (and I use the term lightly). By the description I don't think she's exactly going to be a pushover."

Cid was right and Vincent knew it. Lasaara was not an average bounty hunter. His instincts had told him she was too well trained to be average or just some person off the street who was trying to turn a quick buck.

Cloud's small thin face had a deep frown creasing it into lines. His mako blue eyes reflected deep concentration. Tifa lightly touched his shoulder and he immediately snapped back to reality with a jolt. He looked up and saw Tifa's warm brown eyes on his face. He saw worry there and he quickly shook himself back to full awareness. Tifa's expression was clearly asking what was wrong.

"I was just thinking back to the couple of times I saw General Cole in person." Cloud started to pave nervously has he talked. "And well... one of the things that always stuck in my mind were her eyes. I always remeber she had these intense violet eyes, not black like you described. So what changed them?"

That brought silence to the group has each thought over the meaning of that question. Only the baby seemed to be immune to the heavy silence that had claimed the small apartment. Heedless of the tight grip her guardian had on her she cooed and waved her tiny arms about.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Ok people this is the last chapter I have written so far. Now if you want more gimme lots of feedback so I and my muse will feel inspired. I take any type of feedback, because then I know someone's reading it. ^.^ Enjoy!

****

Chapter 13

The shadows were starting to lengthen has the afternoon stretched on. Much of the hours had been spent trying to figure out what to do next. There were still many questions about what Lucretia's mother had been running from. About the only person they could think of who might have even a few answers was Lasaara but they didn't know where she was.

Some kept tickling the back of Vincent's mind. It had started when Cloud had asked what could have caused the change in eyes color. It finally his him when he was splashing some water on his face. He'd paused to look in the mirror trying to remember what color his had been before the experiments. 

Dark chocolate eyes had stared back for a moment but they weren't his eyes. Then he saw his Lucretia's beautiful hazel eyes for a moment. But then he saw a pair of piercing electric blue eyes in the mirror. His eyes had once been that clear electric blue. They were in fact more intense than Cloud's mako enhanced blue eyes. His eyes had changed from that blue to blood-red because of Hojo's experiments. The experiments had so radically altered his body chemistry that it had even affected his eyes.

That was when his quick mind had connected various pieces of information. Lasaara had undergone experimentation too... It was the only logical explanation for her incredible abilities and her eyes. Forcibly he made himself ignore the questions that tried to demand his time.

He found Cid and Tifa in the kitchen talking over cups of steaming tea. It had been at least a year since they had seen each other and they were obviously catching up on all the details of each others lives they had missed. Cloud had gone out to tell the clean up crews that he wouldn't be back to work but to keep up with their duties.

Vincent stood in the doorway his jet black locks falling and framing his pale handsome face. His ruby eyes watched them for a minute in silence. He'd learned lone ago that simply staring was as good as speaking to get attention. After a moment both sensed the eyes on them and turned to look at Vincent.

"I know what happened to Lasaara."

They blinked at him for a moment their thought patterns reorienting themselves. He knew other's minds weren't like his own that they couldn't leave a question unanswered. His mind would often torment him to know the answer to a puzzle or riddle. It was one of many character quirks he had.

"She underwent experimentation when she was with ShinRa. Some form of experimentation similar to my own. That's why she was so fast and agile. The experimentation changed-" Vincent hadn't been rushed has he talked but he'd been moving rather quickly through everything. A sudden clapping from behind stopped him.

"Congratulations Mr. Valentine. You figured out part of my secret but you've barely touched the surface."

Lasaara slowly stepped into the light o the kitchen. She was dressed the same has she had been in Rocket town the short brown hair falling over her eyes and face. There was a calm but slightly amused look on her features has she surveyed her stunned audience. She had her arms behind her back and her lips showed the hint of a smirk.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue Vincent?"

"I'll show _you _what the cat has got!" Cid has recovered from his shock quickly and now his infamous temper was getting the better of him. He was already out of his chair and reaching for his spear. Lasaara tsked and pulled her arm out from behind her back. In her hand she was holding baby Lucretia who stared at them with wide eyes. That had the shock value she had intended it to have. Cid froze his hand a mere two inches from the Venus Gospel.

"What do you want?" 

Tifa showed only bravado and a readiness to fight tooth and nail till she got the baby back. In fact only Vincent displayed no emotion. He'd stepped calmly away from the door his mind calculating how much room he had in the small kitchen in case there was a fight.

There was a stalemate for several minutes while each person evaluated their options. Silence was the sole govern in that home. Not even the far off sounds that always accompany a busy city seemed to crack the heavy stillness. 

The distinctive tinkle of keys and the sound of a lock being turned brought all eyes to the front door. Cloud was coming in his boots stamping on the doorstep. When he came into the kitchen he froze dead at the scene he saw. 

"General Cole..."

"Ah yes the imbecile." She didn't even spare Cloud a glance. Her right hand was hanging loosely by her side but within easy reach of her holstered gun. "You need better locks, their awfully easy to pick." She said it so off hand, like neighbors might discuss the weather. Not emotion entered her cool voice. She displayed only cool battle readiness, she had come expecting a fight and she knew they _would_ fight.

"Don't even try to go for your sword Cloud." Cloud stopped a guilty look on his fine featured face. He'd been trying to work his way to where his sword was lying. 

"Now I'll make this simple. I realize each and every one of you wants to rip my throat out and yank this child from my arms. So we'll fight. One of you will stay behind with the baby and I will fight the other three. The fight will be one-on-one. If I win then you will hand over the brat without any resistance."

"What if you run away like last time you soulless harlot?" 

Cid almost immediately regretted his outburst when he saw those obsidian eyes flare with anger then narrow coldly at him. She pulled her gun smoothly out of its holster aiming dead center for his head.

"Mr. Highwind if you would kindly let me finish. _If_ I am forced to withdraw then rest assured I will return to fulfill my orders.

She kept the gun aimed at Cid taking slow predatory steps towards him. He was starting the sweat under the dual glare of those pitch black eyes and steadily aimed pistol. She thrust Lucretia into his arms her gun arm never wavering.

"You will watch the child while we battle Mr. Highwind."

She stepped back and casually holstered her gun. Lasaara's black eyes swept over the other three lingering on Vincent. They locked gazes for a long moment. Both of them knew in the end it would come to the two of them.

"Gather your weapons and I will lead you to the battlefield."

Her gaze locked with Vincent's again in a silent battle of wills. Tifa and Cloud ran to get their weapons while the two stared at each other. "It will be you and I in the end Vincent. Always."


End file.
